Only Miles Apart
by Roxinrox
Summary: PJ reunites with Shala, his love interest from An Extremely Goofy Movie. But this blooming relationship is threatened when a handsome young artist from Shala's past named Miles comes back into her life.
1. The Artist from Nowhere

**Just a couple of notes: The story takes place the year after An Extremely Goofy Movie happens. The "Beret Girl" in the movie I named Shala. **

**Also I don't own any of the characters, or the overall story, yada yada. Haha, I'm new to writing fanfiction, hope you enjoy!**

"Well, that's the last of 'em." Max Goof said dropping a very large brown moving box onto his dorm bed. He, Bobby, and PJ were roommates again for their sophomore year at their University.

"Bro, my arms totally feel like noodle soup right now. I don't remember move-in day being so….sore." said Bobby, who was laid out on his bottom bunk, boxes spread messily around him.

"Your own fault for over-packing." said PJ who was putting away his clothes in the closet. "Besides, no one told you to bring 5 extra boxes of cheese-spray, man."

"Hey, don't diss the cheese-whizz, bro." Bobby said helping himself to some canned cheese spray.

Max rolled his eyes, "Well, never mind that, we should go out tonight and celebrate. This year we're officially free men. Since my dad got his degree and new girlfriend, he's officially out of my hair!" he sighed as he reclined in a comfy armchair PJ brought along with him.

"That's a relief, so what do you guys wanna do? I hear its disco week at the nightclub again." PJ suggested.

"Nahh, that place is full of stingy girls, dude", Bobby said remembering his embarrassing rejection at the nightclub the previous year. "I hear Gamma house is throwing a party tonight, let's just crash that one!"

"You know, for once Bobby, you've got a pretty good idea there!" said Max, "I'll bet we can even-",

"BOOPP DEEEEP BOOOOOPP", PJ's cell phone started to ring

PJ glanced at his phone, "Oh hang on for a minute you guys, I gotta take this." He swiftly left the room. Max and Bobby heard mere bits of the conversation, "Hello?...Hey!...Yeah, sure I'll be there…..Seven 'o clock…sure, alright…..bye"

PJ reentered the room, "So, who was that?" Max asked curiously, PJ shifted his eyes.

"Oh, that was Shala. She wanted to meet up at the Bean Scene later on tonight." PJ said nervously. Shala was a very good-looking female poet who read poetry at the local café. She befriended PJ, Max, and Bobby the year before, but grew to be rather fond of PJ. She lives out of state, but she and PJ kept contact over the summer.

"You mean that Beret Girl who stood up to Brad? Heh heh, she was H-O-T, hot!" Bobby said before helping himself to more cheese spray.

"Oh yeah, I remember her", Max said as if he had just had a fond memory, "Hey, why don't you bring her to the party with us?"

"Oh, I dunno, Max, parties aren't really my thing anyway y' know?" PJ said nervously.

"A-Hyuk, did somebody say party?" Goofy was standing in the doorway with Sylvia, the school Liberian and his new fiancé.

"DAD?" Max exclaimed; he calmed himself down a bit, "W-What are you doing here?" PJ and Bobby exchanged equally surprised looks.

"Awww don't worry I won't get in the way. You just forgot your typewriter at home!" Goofy said dropping a very old typewriter on one of the desks.

"Daaad…I have a laptop…" Max said pinching his nose. Goofy opened up his mouth to speak. "Okay! Okay! I'll take it. Geeez"

"Actually, I was going to say, it's for PJ! Surprise! A-Hyuk!"

"Goofy felt bad for not being able to get you a present for your birthday", said Sylvia in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"Oh, heh heh, you shouldn't have, Mr. G." said PJ picking up the typewriter, which still covered with dust and had several keys missing.

"Noooo problemo, and remember, you're family! So if any of you boys need anything, don't hesitate to give me a ringy-ding-ding!" Goofy said patting Bobby on the head, who was attempting to make another "Leaning Tower of Cheesa".

"Because, y' know, I won't be there to pick up after you this y-"

"Okay, dear, let's go! We'll be late for dance class!" said Sylvia who was pushing Goofy out the doorway, "I'll see you boys later when you get your books! Kisses!"

"Don't forget to do your laundry, boys!" said Goofy's faded voice from across the hall.

"What was that about your dad being out of your hair? Heh heh", chuckled Bobby. Max knocked over his tower of cheese.

PJ was still tinkering with his poor excuse for a typewriter, "Anyway, so what were you saying about Shala, PJ?" said Max sitting back down in the armchair.

"Yeah, you should probably just go on to that party without me. Besides, how could you guys party with the _Gammas_?" said PJ looking annoyed.

"Hey, come on, they're all right now. Tank's the head honcho now and Brad transferred schools. Plus they've already apologized." Max said remembering their narrow victory at the College X Games the previous year; he also remembered PJ's humiliating disqualification because of his tampered rollerblades. PJ hadn't quite forgiven them for that.

Bobby choked a bit on his cheese, "OHHHH, I get it! PJ has a little crushy-crush-crush on poet girl!" he lowered his glasses and winked at PJ.

PJ blushed, "Well, it's not like I'm trying to hide it or anything! It's just that I haven't seen her since Mr. G's graduation. I wonder if she still likes me." he said as he started to twiddle with his phone.

"Well if you need anything, just let us know!" Max said happily.

"Yeah man, we'll totally back you up! We did it for Max during freshman year; we'll do it for you too!" Bobby said excitedly.

PJ vaguely remembered the attempt to make Max popular by having him perform in a Powerline get-up on their last day of freshman year in high school. "Thanks guys." he changed into his beatnik outfit, grabbed his skateboard, and jogged out the door, "I'll see you guys when you get back! Later!"

There was a pause in the room, Bobby looked at Max "Have you noticed everyone's got a hot girlfriend but us?"

PJ walked down a stone stairwell into a smoky room. The smell of coffee and fresh book pages filled his nostrils as he entered the medium sized café. Immediately he took out his poetry book and started writing after he took a seat at the nearest vacant table. It was 6:37pm, he was a little early, but he never liked being the last person to show up places anyway.

After several minutes passed, he glanced up at the stage where the curtains were drawn. He could hear voices coming from behind the curtains. Stricken with sudden curiosity, he picked up his book and walked towards the side of the curtains; one of the voices sounded familiar. He walked up a small staircase to peek backstage; there he saw the cello player, a small man cleaning the walls, and a tall, stocky young man next to an art canvas.

"Oh, hi, can I help you with something, buddy?" said the young man smiling at PJ. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and stood nearly 6'2''. He was very handsome, and was probably only a couple years older than PJ.

"Uh…no, hehe, sorry, I uh…was…yeah", PJ tried backing up but tripped backwards into a waitress holding a platter of hot java.

"Hey, you okay?" said the young man to PJ after helping up the very irritated waitress, who was carrying back her platter.

"Yeah, just uh, y' know, clumsy." PJ took the young man's outstretched arm that lifted PJ up with ease, as if PJ's weight didn't affect him at all.

"PJ, Miles? Long time, no see boys." said a very silky voice from behind. It was Shala, she was carrying a couple of notebooks, but other than that she looked exactly the same as she did the year before.

"Oh, so you're PJ? Great to meet 'ya buddy, name's Miles!" said the young man taking PJ's damp hand and shaking it.

She walked up and gave PJ a hug, "How've you been my man? Keeping up with your groovy rhymes I hope?" She said lightly stroking his cheek.

"You know it! I'll read you some later if you wa—"

"Ummm, excuse me, Ms. Shala, you and Miles are up in two minutes." said the cello player from behind the curtains.

"Alright, ready to do your stuff, Miles?" Shala said walking up the small staircase that lead to the stage.

"Let's do this." Miles said taking out a marker.

PJ was left standing near the stage very lost and confused. Who was this guy, and how did he know Shala? PJ hadn't seen him all last year while at the café, and he was there _a lot. _They seemed to be very familiar with each other, but did not act intimate enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. Shala was sitting on a stool with Miles at her side standing next to the canvas, marker still in hand. She began to speak:

_There are no second chances, life is a one-way ticket_

_One can choose to waste it, or one can choose to live it_

_Landing some job behind a desk just to get by_

_Only a fool wouldn't realize that life chooses to fly_

_Some may complain that life's a living hell_

_How do you figure, when you merely live in its shell_

_So don't live in vain_

_Don't bitch and complain,_

_As Eternity has reckoned_

_There's a lifetime….. in a second._

Next to Shala was a completed sketch that Miles himself drew. It was a winding road with people traveling along it. Most were just walking along in a straight line whilst a few were drawn to the side sitting on the hillsides and enjoying the violet sunset that was beautifully drawn in the background.

The sound of snaps erupted from the room and both Shala and Miles took a bow. PJ was snapping long after the crowd had stopped. He always admired Shala's poetry, and she was the only person he knew who truly shared his love for poetic literature.

"Wow that was great! You really are amazing you know?" PJ said walking up to the stage.

"Well, thanks. You should get up here yourself one of these days Big Boy, you've got the beat to fill up this room with heat." Shala said grabbing her notebooks.

"You should totally do it, PJ; Shala tells me you're really good!" Miles said picking up his canvas, "She's been writing poetry ever since we were kids, so for her to say that, you _must_ be good!"

PJ looked over at Miles blankly, "When she was…little?"

"Miles, here, and I are old friends. He just transferred here from a college back in our hometown." said Shala who had walked over to the counter to order some coffee.

"Oh, I've gotta go change, I'll be right back." Miles said jogging to a back room with a duffle bag in his arm.

Silence suddenly flooded the room. PJ took a seat next to Shala at the counter and pretended to look down at his poetry book as she was. He almost completely forgot about Miles and was just focusing on being alone with her. He could smell her sleek, violet hair, it smelled lightly of blood-red cherries and the scent mixed with the subtle smell of coffee. He just sat there quiet for a few minutes before Shala broke the silence.

"So, how's Max?" she said closing her notebook and grabbing the coffee, handing PJ one, "He decide to come back this year?"

"Oh, yeah, we're roommates again, actually." PJ said taking the coffee.

"Hmm, good for him." she gave a light smile, "How about the creepy cheese kid?"

PJ laughed, "Hahaha, Bobby? Yeah, the gang's all here. We were gonna do the College X-Games again, but they cancelled it this year 'cause the arena was almost destroyed last year."

"I remember that. Shame you didn't compete that last round." Shala said taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah that really sucked, I kinda-wait, where you there?" said PJ almost choking on his coffee.

"Mhmm, thought I told you already. It's not really my thing….but I figured there's a first time for everything."

"…Well, uhhh, that was pretty cool of you, Shala."

Shala grinned at him slightly as she continued to drink her coffee. PJ couldn't help feeling some sort of strong attraction to her; it was as if he was being drawn in against his will. Problem was he liked it. He wanted to take her somewhere; he didn't know where, just someplace where they could talk without anybody around. A pond popped into his mind, he wanted to watch a violet sunset like the one in Mile's picture.

Almost immediately at the thought, Miles appeared from the back room wearing jeans and a tight green shirt with the Gamma Mu Mu sign on the front. "All righty party animals, you guys all set?"

"Huh? You're a Gamma?" PJ said almost dropping his coffee.

"Hm, oh yeah, Tank's my cousin. He told me a lot about you too, hahaha." Miles patted PJ on the shoulder and smiled, "Just teasing, buddy."

PJ ignored him, "Where are we going?"

"Miles wants to see the campus life a little bit, so he and Big Brother Tank are throwing a party." Shala said unenthusiastically, "Frat parties aren't my swing, but like I said, there's a first time for everything. I didn't want to force you to come, so it's up to you."

"Uh, yeah totally, I mean…but…you know I was thinking maybe—"

"It's alright, PJ, it's my fault. I was just excited to see Shala; I didn't know you guys had plans. Tell you what, I'll throw another one this Saturday okay? You can come to that one."

For a split second, PJ felt anger rise up in his heart, he felt like Miles was talking down to him, but it went as quickly as it came. "No, no, it's cool, man. I'll go. My roommates were gonna be there anyway, so I guess it works."

"All right, you sure?"

Shala eyed PJ unsurely, "For sure, man!" he said slamming his coffee, attempting to sound enthusiastic. It wasn't too convincing.

"Awesome, let's get goin', party isn't for another hour, but we'll take the long way there." Miles said grabbing his car keys.

"I'm for whatever man." Shala said grabbing her books and coffee and accompanying Miles up the stone stairwell.

PJ grabbed his things and hurried behind them. He still wasn't quite sure who this new guy was, but PJ had the strangest feeling that Miles was going to cause him some problems….


	2. Gamma House

**Hey guys, so I'd just like to say thanks for taking the time to read my story, this is sorta my first time doing this. Please, please, please review! I'd love to hear what you'd have to say (Good or Bad). **

**Thanks! :]**

It was nighttime already. Miles had decided to go on a long detour through Spoonerville before the party. The entire ride, PJ sat awkwardly in the back seat while Shala and Miles reminisced about the "good old days". As the minutes dragged on, he felt more and more like an outcast. Miles, from what PJ could tell, was a nice guy all around. Smart, funny, humble, artistic, and good looking to boot and PJ had yet to find one thing wrong with him.

"Sorry to go on like this, PJ. It's just that this neighborhood reminds us of our own a bit." Miles said glancing through the rear view mirror at PJ, who was looking out the window, face emotionless.

"Aw, it's cool man. I get the same way with my…old….friends." PJ suddenly realized Max and Bobby were his only friends aside from Shala. At this realization, he started to feel a tad embarrassed.

There was an awkward pause, "I heard you were in the College X-Games last year. Pretty cool if you ask me, I see you still have your skateboard next to you." Miles said trying to brighten the mood. It was dark blue outside with grey clouds scattered lazily across the sky; it was a quiet night, and there were almost no people outside when they drove back through campus.

"Yeah, well, I'm alright. You should see my friend Max."

"Really, is he good too? Maybe the three of us can skateboard sometime. I competed in Nationals once. I didn't place, but it sure was a blast!"

Was this guy for real? PJ had a feeling Miles was trying to be friendly merely for Shala's sake, but then again, he was friendly to PJ even before Miles knew who he was. PJ wasn't used to being treated as an equal by others, especially by people like Miles.

"We're here! Whoa, looks like everyone decided to start without us!" Miles said parking a half a block away from the Gamma house. There was loud music coming from the settlement and PJ could feel the base of the music through his seat. There were several people scattered outside and all of the lights were on. Green, Blue, and Red lights flashed violently from the Gamma house and there were soda and beer cans scattered on the yard.

The three got out of the car and walked towards the Gamma house, "I'll see you guys inside, I've got to go find Tank!" Miles raced on ahead inside the house to search for his cousin. PJ half thought about taking Shala and leaving.

"Well this should be interesting." Shala said sounding almost completely uninterested.

PJ looked at her, for some reason, she appeared more beautiful at night. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately hushed himself out of reflex and looked down at the grass. Whenever he saw a pretty girl, he always kept his thoughts to himself, as he had a deep fear of rejection. After a second of confusing speculation, he looked up and said, "Do you like typewriters?"

Shala gave him a confused look, "Come again?"

PJ felt stupid, he wanted to find an excuse to leave, and his new typewriter was the first thing that popped into his head. He just wanted to leave and go somewhere with her, "Uh….never mind."

"YO PJ! LONG TIME NO SEE BABY!" yelled a large figure from one of the windows in the Gamma house. It was Tank. "WHATCHA WAITIN FOR, GET IN HERE, DON'T BE SHY SWEETHEART, HAHAHA!" he went back inside.

"Oh, brother, I knew this was a bad idea." PJ whispered to himself.

"Well, no sense standing out here." Shala started to walk inside and PJ, unwittingly, stumbled behind her.

The house was loud, when they entered the Gamma house, it was like a wave of beats crashed down on them and knocked them off balance. There was smoke in the air too, but it wasn't coffee steam, and there was alcohol on a large round table in the middle of the room. Also, almost every girl was in a tank top, and every guy was in a t-shirt or shirtless. PJ, who was still wearing his beatnik outfit, immediately felt like an outcast.

"I'm going to go find Miles, I'll be right back." yelled Shala as she walked slowly through the crowd of drunken and party crazed college kids. PJ wanted to shout and tell her not to leave him alone, he even wanted to follow her, but she was out of site before he could make up his mind.

He squeezed his way through the crowd and ended up in some weird corner where there were only five or six people, all on the floor taking shots of their own alcohol, which had an unusually strong smell. Before he turned around to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"PJ! What are you doing here?" Max Goof said smiling at the very unhappy looking PJ.

"Max! Boy am I glad to see you!" exclaimed PJ giving Max their secret handshake. The people behind them laughed, but they ignored them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out with _Shala_?" Max said smiling with his eyes curtained and his arms crossed.

"I was! I mean….I am …It's a long story, man. I just wanna get out of here."

"Already? The party just started!"

"I know but like….hey, where's Bobby anyway?" said PJ scanning the crowd behind Max.

"Uhhh….he's…." before Max could finish his sentence, they both heard the cries of excited frat boys coming from upstairs. Curious, they followed the sound.

"CHUG CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" went the voices, they were coming behind one of the doors from the upstairs, which was reasonably less crowded than the downstairs.

PJ opened the door the sound was coming from to find Bobby surrounded by several people chugging a bottle of cheese spray, and several lay empty around him.

Bobby slammed the can, "THAT MAKES 17! WOOOOO!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd surrounding him. In the crowd was, most notably, Tank and Miles, and with Shala somewhat in the back of the crowd, not cheering, but giving an amused look.

"Heh, he would be chugging cheese at a time like this." Max said looking a Bobby and shaking his head. PJ gave a slight chuckle.

"MAX! Hey I didn't know you were gonna be here too, baby!" Tank said running up and giving Max a big, spine crushing hug. "And _you_, heh heh, welcome to the party!" Tank proceeded to give PJ and equally powerful embrace.

"G-great to be here, man, heh heh" PJ said weakly.

"Bro!" Bobby said collapsing on PJ's chest, body wobbly, "I think….I saw your girlfriend in here a second agoooo…..she still looks smokin' hot though dude….heh heh heh." he passed out.

Everybody but PJ was laughing, mostly at Bobby. "What a character, here, someone take this guy downstairs. He's the life of the party, this one!" Tank said grabbing Bobby by the collar and dragging him out the room. Max followed.

"That's your roommate, right? Haha you're lucky. My roommates are almost never that hilarious!" Miles said walking up to PJ, handing him a drink.

"Haha, thanks!" PJ wasn't sure if it was an insult or compliment, but he didn't care either way since he was just barely starting to enjoy the party. He took a drink, which turned out to be really strong Vodka which he mistook for Sprite.

"Hey, why don't you guys join the Gammas? They sure talk about you three a lot after what happened last year."

"Nah, I'm not really the 'frat' type, man." PJ said placing his drink down, his arms were still sore from Tank's hug.

"Hey! Miles! Try chugging this one down, eh?" said a slim, long nosed Gamma. PJ recognized him from last year. He was holding a large mug of pink and yellow liquid with ice in it. The color was unusually strong for a drink, and it looked rather tasty. "We call it, Mu Mu juice, it's a rite of passage for all Gammas!"

As the Gamma got closer, PJ could smell the alcohol, the smell was incredibly strong, and he could tell the drink was a mixed concoction.

"This? ...Uh, seems a bit much, don't it?" Miles said unsurely taking the mug. The long nosed Gamma grinned, and after a few seconds, Miles grinned back. They shared a laugh which left PJ even more lost and confused than he already was.

"Just teasing ya, man, time me!" Miles proceeded to chug the mug of Mu Mu juice, and finished in 11 seconds flat. Miles shook his head violently, "Ahhh, so, how'd I do?"

"Just one and a quarter second behind Tank, the current record holder!" said the Gamma. "We're starting beer pong in the next room, you should come and team up with me!" he ran out the room into the loud and colorful party that was just outside the door.

PJ found himself standing there alone with Miles, he hadn't noticed that Shala had left to sit on the bed and the crowd was off on the computer that was in the room uploading photos of the party.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Miles said standing closer to PJ.

He hesitated, "More or less you could say." PJ wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He just wanted to find his friends, take Shala, and leave.

"Is it true what your roommate said?" Miles asked smiling at PJ.

"Hm, what do you mean?" PJ knew the answer before he even asked the question.

"That you and Shala are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Miles said it quietly enough so that the conversation was private, but loud enough for Shala to hear, and PJ wasn't sure if she was listening or not, so he didn't know how to answer.

"I…uhh…"

"Hahaha, I'm joking buddy! Don't be so tense. Live a little! Remember Shala's poem alright?" Miles winked and he left.

PJ watched Miles leave the room and walked over to Shala, "You alright?"

"Yup. Just a little…..bored, as the simple man would say." Shala said leaning on her crossed legs. "Wanna get out of here?"

PJ thought she'd never ask, but a wave of guilt overcame him, "No, we should stay. I mean, hey, it's a party, we should live a little….right?" he said forcing a smile. The people next door started cheering Miles' name, PJ guessed it was the beer pong game.

Shala stood up and put her hand on PJ's shoulder, "I know this isn't your thing, and I know we haven't had time to catch up much. But listen, I'll make it up to you, besides, there's something I have got to tell you." she gave a small grin.

"I have something I need to tell you too…well, it's more like a question really…" PJ said taking her hand. He really wanted to just tell her how he felt, but he didn't feel like this was the place or the time, besides it was his first night back, he didn't want to come on too strong.

There was a long pause; PJ just stood there holding Shala's hand, completely lost in thought. "Um…you alright there?" Shala asked in a confused tone.

PJ realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her hand. "Y-Yeah, totally fine!" he looked down and then up again, "I missed you a lot this summer. I mean yeah, Max and Bobby are great, but you….you're special, and…and you make me feel like I'm special…."

Shala just stood there listening intently to PJ, with a look of utmost interest. "…I was wondering. Do you…wanna go on a date with me?" asked PJ suddenly, Shala was taken aback.

"…Oh….well…." Shala started, but before she could complete her thought, PJ interrupted.

"Oh! No, I'm sorry. Look…I…I gotta go." PJ raced out the door, but not before running right into Tank.

"Heyyy, where you off to in such a hurry, baby? Relax, take a load off!" Tank said, he looked a little tipsy.

PJ was feeling tipsy himself, it must've been that small shot of vodka, he thought. He ran downstairs, leaving Shala and Tank standing there, both looking equally confused. PJ found Max and Bobby outside chatting with some sorority girls (Bobby was still half dazed from his cheese chugging).

"Hey! There he is! That's PJ, he was on our team too at the X-Games…" Max noticed PJ's face looked very disturbed and pale, and he tried to pretend Max and Bobby weren't there. "Hey, Peej, you alright? Peeeeeej?"

PJ wasn't intentionally ignoring them as he walked by, he was just deep in thought. Max dragged Bobby away from the Gamma house and caught up with PJ, who was walking rather swiftly for someone dragging their feet in the concrete.

"Hey! What's eating you, dude? You've been acting weird all night." Max said after finally catching up with PJ.

PJ didn't say anything. He couldn't explain why, but felt like a fool for asking out Shala, even though they had bonded quite well the previous year. He was tired, tipsy, and embarrassed, and he just wanted to sleep off his awkward feelings. He wanted to blame Miles for this, but he's been nothing but nice to him, so how could he complain? It was a long first night back, but as PJ walked along the empty sidewalk washed in moonlight, his friends walking now quietly by his side, he couldn't help but wonder about what Shala was going to tell him.

**Yeah, so again, reviews would be much appreciated! Even if you don't like it, I still would love feedback. Also, if this is something I should continue, tell me! Or I'll probably get lazy and stop hahaha :P**


	3. The Explanation

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy goofing off (pun totally intended), haha no I'll get better about updates in the future. And please review if you can! I never really know if people like my stuff or not otherwise hahaha.**

Two full days had passed since PJ had seen Shala or Miles. Class had officially started and things were hectic, so he hadn't much time to talk to them anyway. PJ was sitting in the library by himself looking through his new set of schoolbooks. He wasn't reading them, as he still had a lot on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at that night with Shala. What was she going to tell me, he thought. He gathered up his books and went straight to checkout.

"PJ? ….PJ?" he looked up to see Sylvia, the school Liberian and Goofy's fiancé. "Are you ready to checkout those books your holding?" she motioned to his large stack of books.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah." He placed the books on the desk and Sylvia proceeded to check them out for him.

Sylvia noticed that PJ appeared to be lost in thought, "Is everything alright, PJ?" she said looking back down at the books, continuing to check them out.

"I'm okay I guess, just a lot on my mind lately. Don't check that one out, I'm gonna put it back." Said PJ nodding his head at the small green book Sylvia was holding.

She handed him back the green book, "Well, is something bothering you? You can talk to me about it if you want."

"No offense, Sylvia, but I don't think you'd understand." said PJ taking his large stack of books and attempting to shove them into his backpack.

Sylvia just smiled, "All right. Well, just remember, I'm here whenever you need some to talk to."

PJ thanked her and went off to return the small green book to one of the bookshelves. Once he put the book back, he was just about to turn around when he heard an unusually loud "PSSSSSST"

PJ looked around him, "PSSSSST", he heard the sound again. He looked behind him to see Max Goof peeping through two large books on a shelf behind him.

"Max?"

"Heya, Peej, listen I just got really big news."

"PSSSSST" the sound came from behind Max.

"What's that noise? asked PJ trying to look behind Max. It was Bobby; he was sitting on the floor spraying more cheese into his mouth. He hadn't had any since the Gamma party.

"Heyy it's loverboy. How's it goin casey-nova?"

"That's, 'Casanova', doofus." Max chuckled.

"Wait, so what's up, what's the big news?"

"The X-Games sponsors are hosting a small skating competition, you know, at that skate rink down the street? Anyway, they want US to judge it!" Max whispered excitedly.

"No foolin'?" PJ's mood suddenly wasn't as down. "That's far out! All three of us?"

"Yup. Next Saturday. But hey, listen, are you alright? You've been acting weird lately. You haven't really talked to us since the party.

PJ sighed, "Yeah, uh, this isn't the place to talk, I'll explain on the way to the dorm." The three walked across campus back to their dorms. PJ explained everything that happened at the Bean Scene and at the party when they weren't around.

"So what's the big deal? You asked her on a date. She didn't say no flat out like she did to me last year." Bobby said changing clothes, as the ones he was wearing was covered in cheese.

"Yeah, I think you're overreacting. Besides, this Miles guy isn't so special. I mean yeah, he's a nice guy and all, but you've got way more goin for ya." Max said reassuringly.

"Like what? Miles seems to have history with this chick. Not to mention most girls think he's smoking hot…...What?" Bobby saw that PJ wasn't enjoying what he was saying.

"Look, why not just give her a call and ask her to go and grab a java sometime or something. Alone, perhaps? This way you two can catch up without Miles around. Just give it a chance." said Max brightly. "To be honest, I thought you two were already dating."

"Well, we never made it official, man. I'm not exactly in her league either if you hadn't noticed." PJ said leaning back in the armchair.

"Quit bein' such a sourpuss! Just go out there and ask her out, yeah?" said Bobby

"Hmm…well it's still early. Maybe I'll just visit her at the Bean Scene. She's always there." PJ said feeling a little better.

"There you go! Now, I dunno bout' you guys, but I'm up for pizza! That should cheer you up." Max said tossing his cell phone up and down.

"Yeah! Pizza!" PJ and Bobby said together with equal enthusiasm. "Oh, wait" PJ paused, "I should probably go see Shala first. I'll be right back!"

PJ didn't bother changing into his beatnik outfit; he just grabbed a jacket and started towards the door. "Uhhh….hey, one of you guys mind tagging along?" asked PJ as he turned back around.

"I'll goooo. I'll be behind you the whole time!" Bobby said getting up and slipping on some rollerblades. "I won't get in the way though, count on me!" And the two left the dorm room and headed towards Shala's residence hall.

PJ and Bobby strolled through campus. It was a gray sky but it was only early evening. PJ thought again about what Max and Bobby said. Maybe he was just overreacting, he was acting like a middle schooler, he shouldn't still be this awkward with girls. Problem was that he only recently became like this with Shala, and he still couldn't make sense of it. As the two walked by the pond near one of the nightclubs, they heard people laughing.

PJ glanced over to the pond to see Shala sitting there with someone, and that someone was none other than Miles. He didn't want to pass judgment; they were old friends, so it's not unusual that they'd be hanging out together.

"Hey, ain't that Shala over ther-" PJ put his hand over Bobby's mouth.

"Don't be too loud!" PJ whispered, "The point was to try and get her alone! I'll just try again tomorrow."

Bobby took PJ's hand off his mouth. "Look bro, you want that girl over there?" he started poking PJ's chest. "Well, do you?"

"I guess, man, I mean—"

"I saaaaaid, do you want this girl or not?" Bobby was poking PJ's chest with every word.

"I think so?" PJ was rubbing his chest.

"Yes or no bro, final answer!"

"Yes, okay? Geez man….." PJ adverted his eyes and blushed.

"Then go get her broooooo!" Bobby said in a loud whisper.

"Look man, maybe I should just try this another—"

"PJ! What's doin' broham! Hahaha!" said Tank as he drove by in his convertible. "Yo, cheese boy, see ya at the concert! Laters!" he drove off.

"Cheese boy? I really need more awesome nicknames…" Bobby said looking down and scratching his head.

"Wait, what concert?" PJ said looking at Bobby.

"PJ?"

He heard Miles voice come from the pond area, "Hey! There you are! Come on over!"

"Uhhh….." he looked over at Bobby, except Bobby was halfway down the block waving bye to him. "Ugh big chicken….I knew I shoulda brought Max."

He walked over to where Shala and Miles were sitting, "We looked everywhere for you after the party. What happened?" Miles said looking both amused and concerned.

"Nothing. Stomachache." PJ lied quickly.

Shala knew this was a lie, but she played along, "You probably just need more sleep, Big Guy, here I'll walk you home since Cheese Boy ditched you."

"I can give you a lift if you need it, PJ." said Miles reaching for his car keys.

"I think it's best if he walks this one out, Miles, y' dig?" Shala said kindly, but firmly.

"Sure, I'll just see you guys later then." PJ and Shala left Miles sitting there at the pond as they walked back to PJ's dorm.

For the first half of the walk, both of them were dead silent. Then, without thinking, PJ spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Shala glanced at him, her expression not changing. She was quiet for a few seconds and then started to speak herself, "He's my best friend from back home." PJ looked at her, "And he's also my only friend from back home. We grew up together, not many other kids were as kind to me as he was." PJ looked down again, he felt guilty. "He and I were together for about a year before I came out to school here. He's the one that dumped me, but it wasn't really working out anyway."

PJ purposely waited a few moments before continuing to speak, "What do you mean?"

"I know how you feel about Miles, but I don't have feelings for him." she said, face stil straight.

He gave a sigh of relief on the inside, "I didn't mean to act weird, I just wanted to spend time with you, that's all."

"Hmph." Shala smiled, "You're quite unusual for a college boy, 'y know." PJ looked at her yet again, "You're a good guy, man. Don't let anyone tell you anything different, your soul is silver and your heart is as pure as crystal."

"Thanks, Shala." PJ said, the nervousness he once had was gone. It was just like last year.

"Anytime, and try to forgive Miles. He really means no harm. Believe it or not, all he talks about is you and the Gammas. He admires you all a great deal."

PJ nodded, he still didn't feel right about Miles, but he was willing to let bygones be bygones. They reached his dorm room door and they halted to a stop.

"Thanks for walking me home, but my stomach wasn't hurting." PJ chuckled

Shala gave him a slight smile. "I know." She leaned over and stroked his cheek. "You lost weight, Big Guy." she gave a small, silky, chuckle and disappeared inside the elevator. PJ stood there blushing and at a loss for words. He felt better than he had in his whole life. Shala's maturity and level-headedness really attracted PJ more than her incredible creative sense.

Eager to tell his friends what happened, he turned to the door and grabbed the knob, but was stopped when he spotted a figure in the corner of his eye lurking behind the corner. A figure that looked suspiciously like the tall, stocky young man he had just seen sitting with Shala just moments ago…..


	4. Bittersweet thoughts

"Who's there?" PJ exclaimed. He sounded braver than he felt. There was nobody else in the hallway except for him and the mysterious, yet familiar person that PJ knew was hiding just around the corner. "Come out dude. I know you're there!"

PJ was surprised to see Miles turn around the corner. "Sorry, PJ, I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically, yet appeared somewhat amused.

"Were…were you following me?" PJ said, now incredibly annoyed.

Miles didn't say anything. He just stood there on the spot staring at PJ closely, but kept a straight face. PJ started to get angry, but kept his temper.

"Why were you following me?"

"Stomach feeling better already?" Miles asked jokingly.

PJ was quiet for a moment or two, then spoke again, "Look, man, I don't really have any beef with you, so I'm not gonna stand here and argue about things that don't matter." Miles looked stern, "So I'll ask one more time, why were you following me!"

Miles gave a hearty laugh, and PJ's fists started to clench. "I wasn't stalking you guys if that's what you were thinking." Miles said finally composing himself.

"Then why were you sneaking around the corner? And how long were you there anyway?" PJ looked down at Miles' hands. In his right hand he was holding PJ's skateboard. "And what are you doing with my board?"

"I came to give it back to you." Miles said, kicking the board gently over to PJ. "You never got it back after the party, and no one knew where you lived."

PJ picked up the board and felt ashamed of himself "Look man…I didn't mean to yell. Thanks for my board."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken you and Shala to that party in the first place." Miles smiled and turned around to leave, "I'll see you 'round, alright?"

PJ stood there feeling like he wanted to hide under a rock. He had immediately assumed the worst of Miles without thinking twice about it. He automatically assumed that Miles was out to get back with Shala, and completely acted out of jealousy. At the same time however, PJ couldn't work off the feeling that something was still off about Miles….

"Oh, and by the way…" Miles said, interrupting PJ's inner thought. "I wasn't standing there that long." He gave a friendly wink, turned the corner, and disappeared.

Max and Bobby were sitting on their beds eating pizza and staring at PJ intently when he entered the room, suddenly. "What was that all about?" asked Max with his mouth full.

"…You guys heard?" PJ asked half surprised. He figured it was not too difficult to overhear the conversation from right outside the door.

"It was nothin', honest. It was just Miles and I having a talk."

After a short pause, Max said, "Works for me, now c'mon dig in before it gets all cold!"

"So what's up with that concert you and Tank were talking about?" PJ asked as he started helping himself to some pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, trying to get his mind off of what just happened.

"Mff…we're goin' to da fundraiser for da Xshhh-Gameshhhh people!" said Bobby with his face full of pizza.

"The X-Games is holding a fundraiser?" PJ asked, his face now full of pizza.

"Does that mean we have to go? I mean we are three of the judges." Max said.

"Probably. It should be pretty fun. But I hardly have time as it is. I'm taking an extra class this year, not to mention I'm starting work-study at the Bean Scene starting next week, and to top it all off, I'm lashing out at an innocent, super perfect, 'goody two shoes', ex-boyfriend!"

The room was quiet for a good minute before Max broke the silence, "Wait…who are you talking about, Peej?" Max said chuckling a little bit.

"It's Miles, okay! I can't put my finger on it, but there's something fishy about that guy!"

"Like, what did he do? Half the time he's not even with Shala." said Bobby skeptically.

"Nothing! That's the thing, he's just…I don't know. He hasn't done a single thing wrong yet, he's totally flawless as far as I know. If that's not weird, then I don't know what is."

"You don't even know him Peej. Look, I'll agree that he comes off as a little bit of a goody-goody, but he's a good joe. Maybe you should just get to know him better. If you're gonna be with Shala, you might as well get familiar with her childhood best friend."

PJ knew Max had a point, he didn't know the first thing about Miles. He usually wasn't the jealous type, he just felt terribly overshadowed. Maybe it was best to let his suspicious feelings go, for Shala's sake, he thought to himself. Because, after all, it's not like she had any feelings for Miles.

The weekend came and went almost in an instant to PJ. He had spent the majority of his time in the dorm room getting ahead in his school work and writing poetry. Max and Bobby were usually out of the room, so he had some time to clear his head. By the time the week rolled around, PJ was pretty much settled back into school-mode and decided to start off his week fresh, trying to ignore the awkward and somewhat tense week that had just passed.

Monday was just a regular day for PJ. He went to the Bean Scene after all of his classes were done and just relaxed there for the day by himself. He didn't think twice about the fact that Miles and Shala weren't there, but he did end up thinking about Shala later that evening in his dorm. He wanted to call her, just to see how her day was going, but decided not in the end since Max and Bobby were there, going on about some wacky misadventure they had that day. PJ just kept out of the conversation and his thoughts to himself, and drifted off to sleep late at night with thoughts of Shala still on his mind.

The next afternoon, Max and PJ were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying some lunch when they were suddenly approached by Tank.

"Hey, you two blockheads got anything planned for tonight?" Tank said leaning on the table accompanied by two other gammas, one tall and skinny and another small and chubby.

"Uhhhhh…." PJ looked a Max, who shrugged in response, "…No?"

"Beautiful! Listen, babe I'm gonna need you guys to do me a little favor, 'y feel me?" Tank said leaning in closer to Max and PJ, who both looked equally anxious. "That concert's in a few hours and we Gammas are throwing our own little 'after party' at the park it's being held at."

"Wait, the concert's tonight?" PJ asked.

"Tch, yeah!" said the skinny Gamma. "Look for the after party we're gonna need some 'ingredients' for some potentially new Gamma recruits."

"Pfft, quit talking in code, man. Are you talking about that 'Moo-moo juice' stuff? Cause I don't know what kind of stuff you'd want us to get any—"

"Shhh! Pipe down!" Tank whispered loudly, "You want everybody knowing there's an after party. This is a super-exclusive event, sweetheart."

Max looked around the somewhat empty cafeteria and continued, "Okay okay, so what do we need to pick up?"

Tank handed him a list and looked over at PJ, "Don't worry baby, you don't have to come to this party – it may be a little much for you hahahaha." He and the Gammas shared a laugh.

"Give him a break dude!" Bobby said coming out of nowhere with a tray full of food. "It's not his fault he's having girl issues!"

The Gamma's laughed even more, and Max planted his face in his palm. PJ could only blush and look slightly irritated.

"Tell the whole world why don't cha." PJ said quietly to himself.

"Take it from me loverboy!" Tank said putting a very strong arm around PJ, "The ladies respond to confidence. And, of course, they like to feel like they're with a real man! And they'll never admit it, but they like bad boys too, heh heh."

"Hah! No wonder you're still single!" Bobby laughed.

Tank slapped him across the head, "Shaddup, I prefer 'available', psh! So I can count on ya, Maxie?"

"Yeah, I guess?" Max said looking at the list, not knowing how he'd be able to get half the stuff listed, as most of it was alcohol. But Tank and the Gammas were gone before he could lift his head to ask a question.

"Hey, hey, hey so are you guys stoked for tonight!" Bobby said with his mouth full.

"Ehh, not really, to be honest, man. What's up with these Gamma parties anyway, wasn't the point of the concert to raise money?" PJ taking a look at the list Tank gave Max.

"We'll raise tons of money! Don't worry brah!"

"Geez, where are we gonna get all this stuff from anyway? Coor's lemonade chips? Darkwing Scotch? Epicot Vodka? And I don't even know why they need 8 pounds of potato chips…."

"Maybe they've got dip…heh heh."

"You're a dip, Bobby."

"Maybe we should go now, I don't like being at the Liquor store after dark." PJ said finishing up the last of his food.

"Hey, maybe you can bring Shala with us. I know things were weird last time, but the concert should be fun." Max said standing up and stretching a bit.

"Yeah, I don't know, man. I was sorta thinking I'd see her afterwards or something like that…"

"What for? Come on Peej it's just a concert. Make it a date, better yet!"

"Um, well, y' see"

"Quit stallin' yah big lug and get a move on!" Bobby said patting PJ hard on the back, causing him to spit out some of his food.

"Fine, fine I'll go okay?" PJ said smiling a little.

"Cool, Bobby and I'll get the stuff from the store and meet you guys there, then!" Max said walking with Bobby and PJ towards the door.

"Okay, sounds good to me!" PJ said happily. The three exited the cafeteria and went their separate ways.

As PJ was walking to Shala's residence hall, he started having strange inner thoughts of Miles already being at her dorm and the two having already made plans. Then, again, PJ thought, Miles is a Gamma, so he'd have to go the concert after party anyway. The walk seemed all to short, as PJ found himself at the elevator inside Shala's dorm area right when he was rehearsing what he was going to say when he reached her door. It's not like he felt like she was going to say no or anything, the two practically were dating the previous year, he suddenly just did not feel very date-worthy.

Eventually PJ reached Shala's dorm room, but before he knocked he stood there mumbling to himself what he was going to say. He felt stupid for doing so, but he didn't want to sound like a fool like he did when he asked Shala if she wanted to "see his typewriter", which still laid unused on PJ's desk , almost completely forgotten.

After about five minutes, PJ knocked on the door. Shala answered the door almost immediately and was already completely dressed. She was in her usual attire with a sliver scarf as her only addition. "Ready to go? She asked smiling.

"Uhhh…go….?" PJ said somewhat dumbstruck.

"I could hear you mumbling from my door." Shala chuckled. PJ turned bright red this time. "Don't worry about it, I knew you were going to the concert anyway."

She grabbed his hand and they started heading down the elevator. PJ didn't really say anything until they got down to the lobby.

"Hey, so is Miles giving us a ride again?" PJ asked

"No, he had to go on ahead. It's not that far. You wanna just walk?" Shala replied.

"Sure. I could probably use the exercise anyway." PJ said rubbing his stomach. They both laughed and started walking along the concrete school road to the concert.

As they walked PJ couldn't help but feel blissful. He had finally gotten a few moments alone with Shala and he finally seemed to get over his jealousy of Miles, though he would occasionally remember their last strange encounter in front of his dorm room. The main reason he liked being with Shala is because he could just be himself, his real self. He was really looking forward to this night with Shala, but then in the back of his head he couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Though he _was_ with Shala, each step he was taking took him closer to the concert and the after party that will happen soon after, the one with Tank, Miles, his friends, and all the Gammas. PJ was just hopelessly praying nothing would go wrong, but knowing those guys, the Concert was bound to be udder mayhem. And even with that much grasped, PJ still hadn't the slightest idea of what chaos awaited him at the very grounds he was walking to.

**Yeah, sorry if this chapter was kinda all over the place, I hit writers block at some point, but I'm okay now. Rate and Review! :D**


	5. Concert Slam

**Alright! Summer break! Whoo-hoo! Yeah, I'm not sure if this means I'll be writing more or not, because I'm probably gonna be too busy being lazy. Oh, well! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review! Or message me if there's anything you may want to see in upcoming chapters.**

PJ and Shala walked together through the campus for about an hour, talking and catching up. It was beginning to get dark and the temperature was dropping fast. There was a slight breeze that whistled about the empty college campus, but other than that it was a quiet, cloudless evening. The two were just walking and talking for the majority of the time, enjoying a few minutes of silence to observe the beauty of the quiet and empty campus, which was particularly nice in autumn.

"Here, wear this." Shala handed PJ a jet black scarf from inside of a small bag she was carrying with her. She noticed PJ was shivering a bit, which made sense considering he was wearing only a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Thanks." PJ said as he took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "So, like, I was wondering…what's it like where you live?"

Shala didn't answer at first; she merely sighed and looked down at the concrete they were walking on. She turned to see PJ's face, which was smiling and patient and inviting her to answer. She finally responded, "I lived with my mother in a small neighborhood. It wasn't anything special, and I've lived there my whole life."

"Oh…what about your dad?" PJ said, somewhat nervous of the answer.

Shala just smiled, "Let's just say he won't be getting the 'Father of the Year' award anytime soon. My mom and I left him when I was nine."

PJ suddenly became very curious, but decided not to question any further. He just put his hands in his pockets and started kicking some pebbles near the sidewalk.

"What about you, Papa Dog? Things with your folks smooth out yet?" Shala asked; she saw he was still shivering a bit, so she slipped her arm into his.

PJ was a tad startled at the gesture, but smiled and answered, "Well, yeah I guess so. My Mom's still fine, always working though, and my Dad…well, he hasn't changed. Not really much of a 'father' either haha."

Suddenly PJ started seeing lights flashing ahead. They were nearing a large grassy field that appeared to be the place the concert was being held. Nerves stuck PJ like lightning at that point, he had almost completely forgotten the reason he had been taking this walk with Shala to begin with, they were headed to an X-Games fundraiser, a concert (which PJ had a feeling was hardly going to be the main attraction).

"Hmmm, funny. I don't remember these concerts having so many….'undesirables'" Shala said as the two finally reached the grassy field. She was eyeing, in particular, a group of druggie-looking skateboarders whom she had failed to see at any X-Games event prior to this.

"Right? Maybe word just spread fast. I bet Bobby told everyone about it."

"Cheese-Boy?"

"Seriously, does everyone know him by that name now?"

"Speak of the devil." Shala said looking behind PJ. Max Goof and Bobby were quickly approaching, Max carrying several full brown paper bags and Bobby carry a giant body-sized bag of potato chips.

"Heya Peej, Shala." Max nodded over in Shala's direction and smiled. "You've seen Tank around anywhere?"

"Nah. We just got here, man. Hey, what's with all these people? I thought no one was coming to this fundraiser." PJ said looking around at the large population of people, he wasn't even sure half of them went to school with him.

"What gave you that idea? I totally heard there's gonna be free stuff given away at the end!" Bobby said behind the large potato chip bag.

"Well that explains the large truck." Shala said pointing at a large white and green truck with a deep-red 'X-Games ' on both sides. It was next to the medium sized stage where the band was setting up their equipment and several stage guys hooking up more lights.

"Hah, well this should be interesting. We'll catch you guys later, we've gotta get this stuff to the tent!" Max said as he started to walk near the stage. Behind it, PJ could see several small to medium sized tents set up. Some were selling juice and snacks and others giving away hats and other collectables. PJ saw a particularly large tent in the way back and could barely make out the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity sign on it.

"You know what they were talking about?" Shala asked PJ looking very confused.

"I guess at the end of the day, I really have no idea what's going on here." PJ said scratching his head. He began to wonder if it was a bad idea even coming to this event. He would have to stay the whole way through now that he was here, otherwise he'd be ridiculed again for leaving early.

"Hey! There you guys are! Thought you wouldn't make it!" said a voice coming from behind PJ, disrupting his thoughts. Miles had emerged from the crowd wearing his green Gamma shirt.

"Miles! Thought you'd be a no-show." Shala said crossing her arms and smiling.

"No way! Like I'd miss this!" Miles said opening his arms, showing the expansive green field filled nearly to the brim with people, minus the tent areas. "Besides, I'm a competitor, I'd be who of me to support the X-Games sponsers.

Cool blood ran through PJ's veins and he felt as if he had just woken up with a start, "Y-You're competition in the skating competition?"

Miles didn't hear him, "So, what took you guys so long to get here? I've been looking everywhere."

"We took a walk through campus for a while, just catching up, you know?" Shala said taking out a small camera and taking some photos.

"Yeah, it is a nice night for a walk. You wanna get closer to the stage? I made friends with one of the band members…."

PJ suddenly felt like he was being ignored. He slowly walked into the crowd to get a look at the band. They looked similar to a punk rock band, and each of them had died their hair to match the X-Games logo. He stood there alone in the crowd for what seemed like a good forty-five minutes before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Peej! After the band plays their songs we're all gonna meet in the Gamma tent in the back!" Max said loudly, as the grassy area was rather loud at this point.

PJ nodded in response, as he didn't feel like his voice was going to be loud enough over the cheering crowd, which happened to get much louder as Max disappeared into it. The band was almost ready to play.

"How's it goin' everybody, and welcome to the X-Games semi-annual Can't-Wait-To-Skate concert!" said a small looking man with a strong voice standing on the stage. The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles.

It suddenly hit PJ that the concert was starting, so he tried to fight his way out of the crowd to find Shala, which he eventually did after much effort. She was still standing there with Miles, seemed to be raving on about something.

"PJ! Where'd you run off to, buddy?" Miles said patting PJ on the back as he walked closer toward them.

"So, what's goin' on in the tent?" PJ asked trying to not look at Miles in the eye.

"Oh you'll see." Miles said winking at him. "Listen, guys, I've really gotta go – catch you later! Oh, and nice scarf by the way." he ran off behind the stage and the band started to play a song. PJ couldn't help wonder, though, whether the compliment was directed at him or Shala.

It was a rambunctious and energy filled concert. It was pitch black outside with nothing more than dimmed out light sticks and flashing stage lights to bright up the empty night sky. Due to the immense energy around them, PJ and Shala could not help but become filled with energy themselves, dancing around the grass field just as everyone else was (and the two particularly liked dancing anyway). In the middle of the band's second song's chorus, one of the band members jumped off the stage in hope that people would catch him, and being a heavier guy than PJ, he simply squashed a few people who were standing directly in front of the stage.

"Good thing we weren't standing there, huh?" PJ laughed looking over at Shala when it happened.

When the band was finished, the X-Games sponsors opened up the truck and announced the giving away of free items. Into the crowd they threw t-shirts, shoes, and posters. At one point, Bobby had gone onto the stage and wrestled one of the sponsors for a limited edition X-Games spray bottle (which Bobby probably hoped to fill with cheese later on) which Tank had to break up, and forcefully threw the bottle into the crowd, hitting an unexpecting crowd member in the head and temporarily knocking him unconscious, which the sponsors and Gammas chose to ignore to save face.

"You guys comin' or what?" Bobby said looking over at PJ, Shala, and Max who were at a tent buying some churros. "C'mon, we'll miss all the juicy stuff!"

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses." Max said following Bobby to the tent, eating the churro he had purchased.

PJ started to follow too before he heard a very loud microphone screech. "Ahg, what the—" he looked over to see Miles onstage.

Can I get all of your attention please? This next song was written by a good friend of mine. I'm not good at singing, so I'll draw it out while my good friend from the band sing it! C'mon out here, Trent!"

The large vocalist who had tried to jump into the crowd earlier treaded up the stage and grabbed the mic from Miles and took a small piece of paper, which had the melody to the song he was supposed to sing. Miles then went in front of a large canvas he had set up at some point and began to draw the moment Trent began to sing.

It was a soft song with a rhythm that smooth as silk, but was hip enough to keep the crowd interested. The song was about loving yourself first before others, and accepting the reality that you are who you are. PJ could tell immediately it was a poem written by Shala. The song was slightly shorter than a regular one, but the message hit home the same, and by the end Miles had drawn a beautifully drawn girl with a heart on the black sweater she was wearing and looking very content and satisfied with herself. PJ could not make it out, but the girl looked almost exactly like Shala.

The crowd gave a heartfelt applause and more people made their way to the donations counter once Trent and Miles had taken their bows.

PJ slowly turned his head to Shala, who had her hands on her mouth and her eyes seemed to be nearly filled to the brim with tears, but she wasn't crying.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she ran off into Miles' direction, he was just walking off stage as the sponsors took his drawing.

"Miles!" Shala whispered quietly to him, speechless, but her eyes delivered the message clearly.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, it's my favorite poem of yours. I thought that it was such a waste that no one would-"

Shala ran into him and hugged him tightly before he could finish his sentence. "That was the nicest thing I think anyone's done for me." she told him, smiling brightly.

A ton of emotions hit PJ, he had felt so uplifted by the poem but also annoyed that Miles was the one that read it. He felt even more overshadowed than before, upstaged even. He'd beaten PJ at the only thing he was good at, even though Miles doesn't write poetry.

"I'll see you in the tent!" Miles said running off again. That was the only part of the conversation PJ was able to catch.

Shala walked to PJ, face down and appeared to be deep in thought, but was still smiling. "Heh, that Miles…."

"That was a great poem." PJ said to her, smiling, "I…I really felt it you know? Well…I mean I guess I get it…um…." PJ was kind of tripping over himself, and he could tell Shala was only half paying attention. "Just in case you didn't know, you're beautiful the way you are…..I mean, in case there was any doubt."

Shala grinned and beamed at PJ for a moment or two, who started to hide his face in the scarf he was wearing.

Then, out of nowhere, PJ felt two large arms grip him tightly and lift him off the ground.

"Let's go baby! You're 'bout to miss the big show, tough guy!" Tank said carrying PJ away from the concert area and near the tents.

"Wait what are you doing ma—?"

"No time pal, we're about to get this started!"

"Get wha-?"

"Hey there he is! C'mon dude you're gonna miss out!" said Bobby from the Gamma tent at the far end of the grassy field. It was poorly lit in that area but light was still coming from inside the tent.

Tank and PJ entered the tent to find Miles and some other Gammas eating potato chips and a smoking glass of liquid sitting on a lone round wooden table in the middle of the tent.

"Hah, Peej, get this. The potato chips were to induce thirst! Go figure right?" Max said pointing at Miles and the other Gammas.

"Hey, they're not gonna finish those are they?" PJ said holding his stomach, he suddenly felt very hungry.

"Nevermind all that, let's begin, shaaaall weeee?" Tank said dimming the lights in the tent.

"Oooo I like the spooky effect big brother 'Toosh' heh heh." Bobby said entering the tent.

Tank ignored Bobby, "All righty? The glass you see in front of you is a Gamma-made masterpiece, it's basically our Mu Mu Juice times five! I like to call it, the Gamma Slammah!"

"For a second I thought they were gonna call it 'Super Mu'." PJ whispered to Max, they both laughed.

Tank continued, "It's tradition that once every semester, we take this Gamma Slammah and split it between three of our own. Those three Gamma's then will have the honor-"

"Wait, dude, Tank…why split it? It's only a small glass." Miles asked looking as if he had been underestimated.

"Look, sweetheart, the thing's 99% alcohol, not to mention we put some stuff in there that'll really mess you up. Two years ago, Bradley, the former King, and I split it two ways – and even after that we couldn't walk right for days!"

Miles could tell by Tanks expression that the small glass was not to be taken lightly.

"But it doesn't look all that bad to me." Max said getting closer to the glass.

"Smell it." Tank said nodding toward the glass, eyes curtained and smiling.

Max took a small whiff, "AGHHHH GEEEZZZ WHAT ISSS THATTT?" he cried as he covered his nose and stumbled backwards. The Gammas just laughed.

"Didn't I tell ya? It's hard enough to just take a sip, that's why these fellas need to be parched…"

The tent entrance opened up. Tank looked over to see Shala's head poking through, her expression both lost and curious.

"Hey! Gamma's only sweetie-pie!" Tank said as he started to usher her out.

"Fine, fine I'm leaving." Shala said cooperating, she was thoroughly uninterested after a few seconds anyhow.

"No, it's fine, Tank, she's with me!" Miles said waving his hands and grinning reassuringly.

PJ's feet and chest felt heavy all of a sudden, and he blanked out the conversation that was being continued by Max, Bobby, and the Gammas. He couldn't tell why, but he felt like he had nothing going for him anymore. He wasn't tan and fit like other guys he'd seen around his age, he wasn't outstandingly smart, he had an embarrassing X-Games incident the year prior, and now his poetry didn't even measure up to a performance made by an amateur artist.

Seemingly on its own, his body started to move. Next thing he knew, he was shoveling potato chips down his throat like a madman. He heard voices in the background…

"Is he okay, dude?"

"Nah, don't worry. That's how he usually eats when he's hungry"

No thoughts were running through PJ's head as he was eating the chips, his mind seemed to cancel out everything else, and he couldn't figure out what he was doing or why. Next thing he knew, he was speaking, "Gimme that" he took the glass of Gamma Slammah from one of the Gammas and started to chug it down.

He felt several arms grab him but the liquid was in his mouth and down his throat before they could do anything. PJ's throat burned and he could not even yell. His mind seemed to snap back for a moment and he saw faces of astonishment and worry and he felt a finger that probably belonged to Max enter his thoat, probably to make him throw up the Gamma Slammah, but no avail. PJ got up and stumbled, throat still burning, but tried to reassure everyone with a thumb's up that he was okay, even though he was not.

"PJ! …PJ! Are you alright? PJ!" he heard Shala's and Max's voice cry from behind him. He couldn't believe how fast the drink was effecting him, although he knew that could not be the only thing. He was overwhelmed, tired, and felt defeated. He ran out of the tent hoping to get some air, which turned out to only burn his throat more. Tears leaked from his eyes and the world around him spun.

After a moment or two he felt something cool and damp below him. He looked up and saw Max with his hands on his head, Shala running towards him, and Miles waving his hands in the sky as if he was trying to wave down a plane. PJ started to black out, and the last thing he could see was the drawing of Shala in the distance, lit by flashing colored lights on the concert stage that was still positioned in the large, crowded grassy field.


	6. The Pond

**Enjoy :]**

PJ's head was hurting. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his dorm room, surrounded by Max, Bobby, Tank, and Miles.

"Hey hey! Look who's finally awake!" Tank said looking over at PJ, who was struggling to sit up.

"W…What happened to me last night?" PJ scrunching his eyes and rubbing his head.

"You've been out for two days straight, Peej." Max said looking relieved that he woke up. "What were you thinking anyway, man? Didn't you hear Tanks warning?"

"Forget about it! PJ's a legend now! He did something totally wicked, even the Tank-meister couldn't chug down that stuff!" Bobby said looking rather excited.

"This isn't funny. And PJ, you really could've hurt yourself pulling a stunt like that." Miles said walking towards PJ, not smiling like he usually was.

PJ did indeed feel ashamed. He was fueled by the feeling of helplessness and defeat, and he was still feeling emptier than he was before.

He looked over at his desk and saw his typewriter, which was out of its previous abandoned position and was directly in the middle of his desk. Max saw him looking at it. "Shala was playing around with it for a while, she left not too long ago actually."

"Really?" PJ said without looking at Max.

"Yeah, she was here all morning, and most of yesterday."

"You may wanna drink this, bub, it should help clean out your system." Tank said handing PJ some water, which he was initially hesitant to take.

Miles put his hand on PJ's shoulder and looked at him intensely, "Feel better okay? And just, well, try not to feel too bad, okay?"

Feel bad about what, PJ thought to himself. Miles and Tank both left the room to head back to the Gamma house. Max and Bobby started getting into their sleeping clothes and turned off a few of the lights, keeping only the main light on.

"Hey, what time is it, anyway?" PJ asked, trying to look out the window.

"It's past 9pm, and we're beat. Keeping watch over you in unusually tiring 'y know…" Max chuckled. "And you might wanna give Shala a call sometime and let her know you're awake.

PJ thought quietly to himself for a minute. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna go out for a walk, alright?"

"Oh! If you're going to the snack bar, get me some tortillas!" Bobby yelled behind PJ as he exited the dorm room, now wearing a jacket and some jeans.

PJ went outside his residence hall and stood out in front trying to clear his head. He still had a terrible headache and flashbacks from the concert started to play in his head. He remembered the typewriter Goofy gave him, and then he remembered that Sylvia had offered to be a pair of ears if he needed it, and honestly, after what just happened, he could use some wise advice.

It took him longer than usual, but he made it to the school library. It was relatively not crowded and it was less a much calmer environment than usual. He saw Sylvia at her desk, as usual, but suddenly felt hesitant to talk to her. Thinking that he couldn't possibly make his life any more awkward and uncomfortable, he approached her.

"Hey Ms. Marpole."

Sylvia looked up, "PJ? Well, what brings you here so late?" she couldn't see any books in his hand, so he obviously was there on other business.

PJ was somewhat comforted by the fact that she didn't know what happened the other night, "Um…well, do you have a minute?"

Sylvia got up at once. She left and came back with one of the desk chairs several moments later and placed it next to her desk area. "Here, sit."

He did as he was told and took a seat. He felt his throat swell up (which didn't help since he could still feel it tingling from the Gamma Slammah).

"Is something on your mind PJ?" Sylvia said looking at him with concerned eyes, and her hand on his arm. In many ways, Sylvia reminded PJ of his own mom.

"Yeah, uh, so…..hmmm…you know, I'll just right to the chase, okay? Uhh…" PJ was trying to find the right words to say, "How do you tell a girl how you feel without totally freaking her out?"

Sylvia seemed to understand the full nature of the question without needing much backstory, "Well, PJ. You just do it, even if you feel like she may not like you the same way."

"That's kind of the thing…you see I don't just 'like' this girl. It's like I'm just, I don't know, a better person around her. She doesn't judge others and she's sincere, not to mention she's got a totally modest heart…." PJ saw Sylvia's smile growing wider with every word he spoke, and he blushed and adverted his gaze at this realization.

Sylvia fixed her glasses and said, "I suppose the best advice I can give you, is to do what your heart wants. Because frankly, it seems like your mind and your desires are conflicted. Just let it all go, it'll make sense in the end."

"Let it all go?" PJ repeated. For some reason, he started to think that Sylvia knew he had felt guilty about some past events. "Thanks, I think I know what to do now." PJ smiled and got up.

"Glad I could be of some help." Sylvia said giving him one past smile and returning to work.

PJ left the library and too out his cell phone and dialed Shala's number. It rang only a couple of times before she picked up.

"PJ?" she asked sounding both relieved and worried.

"Wait, before you say anything…I'm sorry! And I know I've said that already, and I'm really tiring myself saying it, but I'm sorry! I'm sorry for worrying you and all my friends, and I'm sorry for acting like such a weirdo for the past-"

"PJ! ….Stop." Shala said softly and calmly, she could tell he was emotionally exhausted. "I'm glad you're awake, but I think you should get more sleep, yeah? You sound exhausted."

PJ knew she was right, he had woken up but still felt like he need a few more hours of sleep.

"How about you meet me at the pond tomorrow, okay? Whenever you wake up, I'll be there all day."

"Sure…" PJ replied feeling a little better. After they hung up he walked back to his dorm room. Even though he was exhausted and somewhat embarrassed still, he couldn't wait to wake up.

Unlike the day before, PJ woke up at a reasonable time feeling considerably more refreshed. His head still hurt a little, but once he had eaten a full breakfast, it seemed to mostly fade away. He only had one class that day, so the instant it was done he rushed to the pond, where Shala said she would be.

Sure enough, she was there. Shala was sitting by her lonesome on the blanket she laid on top of the grass under a tree which provided her with much shade. She appeared to be reading a book of sorts. PJ approached her and simply sat down quietly and took out his poetry book. He felt like apologizing to her again, but at this point he really didn't feel the need to be sorry – he and Shala were finally enjoying a quiet afternoon alone. No parties, no annoying friends, no pressure.

The two sat under the tree for a long time, and they would exchange bits of what they were reading to each other. Eventually PJ came across an unusual poem in Shala's poetry book (he had asked to take a look through hers), it was a dark poem about anger and helplessness; he read it about four times, but still could not understand where she would get these feelings from.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" PJ asked grabbing some bread from his backpack and feeding it to some nearby duck chicks.

"Of course. What's up?"

"What ever happened to your dad?"

Shala's eyes widened and didn't blink, but she did not seem too hesitant to answer, "My mom and I left him when I was a little girl. I haven't really seen him since."

PJ could tell it was an uncomfortable subject, but he was very curious. "Can I ask why you and your mom left him?"

Shala closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree as if she was about to take a nap. PJ was afraid he'd hit a nerve or something with the abrupt conversation, but he just kept feeding the chicks. After a moment or two of silence she began to speak, "You want to know why I started writing poetry?"

PJ glanced over, and looked at her intently as she continued, "My father was a very wealthy man. He was used to getting whatever he wanted when he wanted and he had little tolerance for imperfection…."

That almost sounds like my dad, PJ thought to himself.

"Anyway, he had a bad temper problem. And whenever he would get angry he would take it out on me. My mom would almost always intervene when she could, but then she would get the full brunt of it.

"One day, when I was about six, he was very angry about something, I can't remember, but he came into my room and tried to grab my throat. I struggled very hard and ended up making it worse. I was very injured from that encounter and I could not speak for a while because of it. Crying myself to sleep wasn't very soothing, so I decided to just write down whatever I was feeling on paper. And I kept doing that long after I got my voice back. And once my mother got the guts to finally leave him, we moved to a very poor neighborhood, I didn't know anybody there and I was shy, so I didn't talk very much…"

Shala stopped talking completely. She did not look very sad at all, but she did sound a tad jaded. "And that's why you wrote poetry, as a type of self-soothing device?" PJ added.

"That's right." She replied grinning slightly, but not looking directly at him.

PJ twiddled with his fingers for a minute, trying to think of something that would brighten the mood, "You know, I kinda wrote poetry in secret too. My childhood was pretty hecktic, and I always found myself in wacky situations with Max, so I would just write to myself whenever I got the chance."

"You don't say?" Shala said looking quite amused.

"Heh, you have no idea."

"Well, if I do say so myself, there's never a dull moment around you guys."

"You think we're wacky. Just imagine living next to Mr. G!"

"That hip disco dad from last year?" Shala laughed, "Hahaha, I can only imagine…"

PJ saw Shala open her book up again and continue reading. He didn't want to do it, and he knew he'd sound stupid if he tried to think about how to tell her how he felt, so he just went for broke, "Just so you know….I think you're the coolest person I've ever met."

Shala smiled, but didn't look up from her book.

"I feel like you're really the only person I can truly talk to around here, y' know? Well….at least like this."

Shala looked up from her book, "That means a lot, PJ. And to be honest, you're probably the nicest person I've ever met."

PJ blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"Well I'm just telling the truth, and don't ever let anyone make you doubt-" Shala started, but PJ put his hand up.

"Not for the compliment, Shala. Just for everything. Being my friend, visiting me after I took the Gamma Slammah, sticking up for me and my friends last year…..I don't know, just everything."

Shala didn't speak at first. She tried to find the words to let him know that she was just as thankful as he was. In the midst of her thoughts, she felt something warm and soft on her cheek. PJ gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and went right back to twiddling his thumbs, surrounded by more duck chicks that were hopefully waiting for more bread crumbs.

They stayed quiet for a few more seconds, and almost at the same instant, they looked at each other. PJ's heart skipped a beat as they locked eyes. They were drawn closer and closer together, almost like a magnet. PJ could not stop himself even if he wanted to. As the two's faces drew nearer and nearer, their eyes started to curtain, almost unintentionally. The cool autumn breeze could not be felt as the they dear near each other's body's, their heat and sudden passion warmed them from the inside out.

Their lips not even an inch from one other's, PJ suddenly gave a loud help.

"Owww! What the-"

A mother duck had returned from her apparent absence and nipped PJ on his leg. She then quacked madly and ushered her still very hungry chick back into the pond.

Shala and PJ laughed at the random interruption and just continued looking at each other, both mildly embarrassed.

"Well, I have an evening class that starts in a few…I'd better head over there before I…."

"—Yeah, sure, of course." PJ said helping her gather her things into her backpack.

"I guess I'll see you this weekend, big shot. Judging the skateboarding competition right?" She said standing up.

"Uh, totally, yeah! I'll see you there I guess." PJ said putting on his backpack and brushing the crumbs off his shorts.

They said their good byes and Shala turned to walk away. PJ stood there for a couple of seconds staring up at the purple, cloudless sky. As he turned to walk away, something grabbed him arm gently and spun him around.

Shala ran back momentarily and landed a firm, yet soft kiss on PJ's lips. Then almost as sudden as it happened, she turned and walked away for good this time. Disappearing down the concrete road next to the pond.

PJ stood frozen in his stance under the tree near the pond. He could not tell how long, but he was not really paying attention to that. The question he had in the back of his mind was now answered. He was skeptical and questioning of this feeling he kept hidden in the recesses of his heart, but now there was no doubt in his mind. He could not fight it or even attempt to disclaim this immense feeling he knew was a definite truth. Though terrified at the reality, he was also uplifted. His mind said what his heart had yearned to for so long, and this very thought formed into words and escaped his lips out loud, slowly and doubtlessly as he had never been so sure of anything in his life, "I'm in love."

**Sorry if there were any careless grammar mistakes. I didn't check for that in this chapter (or the last). Hope it wasn't too bad :P**


	7. A Feat to Remember

**Yeah…it's been a while since I've updated haha. I won't bore you with the details of my suddenly busy life, so enjoy the chapter! :D**

PJ couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. He was often lost in daydreams about what happened between him and Shala at the pond and spent a lot of the remainder of his week writing more poetry. He had never been in love before, and the feelings he had for her were both uplifting and surreal. The kiss Shala gave him was still planted firm in his memory, and one he replayed in his mind over and over as he drifted to sleep at night.

It was the night before the X-Games skateboarding competition, and PJ nearly forgot until he, Max and Bobby received a set of guidelines in the mail.

"It says here we're not even allowed to talk to the contestants before they perform?" Bobby said reading the sheet of paper through squinted eyes, as he had misplaced his glasses sometime prior.

"Probably to prevent us from giving them any pointers, or cheating." Max said taking the paper and skimming it. "Probably 'cause of what the Gammas did last year. It also says here that all four of us have to wear the X-Games shirts they sent us along with this list of rules."

"Four of us? Who's the other guy?"

"Eh, guess we'll find out tomorrow. Hey Peej, can you toss me a shirt?"

PJ was tuned out for the majority of the conversation. He was scribbling in his poetry book and was deep in thought. He wasn't necessarily thinking about anything specific at this point, but he often found himself in a pleasant daze at random points throughout the day.

"Peeeeeeeeej?"

PJ looked up with a bit of a start, "What? Oh…yeah, here." He tossed Max one of the shirts.

"You okay, man? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Max said attempting to get his head through the shirt.

"Haha, like yesterday when the professor called on him and PJ just kept staring at his comb-over?" Bobby said, laughing.

"I already told you! I was staring at the board..." PJ said trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, whatever it is, you should probably sleep it off. You don't wanna be spacing out tomorrow during judging." Max said finally getting his head through the shirt. "Hey, these actually look pretty cool!"

"Not that I would know." Bobby said squinting his eyes in Max's general direction.

"Alright, well see ya guys in the morning." PJ said climbing into bed, poetry book and the skateboarding judging rules in hand (Max left it on his desk before putting on the t-shirt). He took turns reading both until he started getting sleepy. With both the skateboarding judging to look forward too and the fond memories he had scribbled in his book, PJ fell asleep with a smile on his face and his poetry held tightly to his chest.

The three woke up bright and early the next day, as they wanted to arrive an hour earlier to review the rules and do some light skating for themselves at the rink, which was the same exact one they competed at the year prior. It was a sunny yet cool day with a gentle breeze and fluffy clouds in the sky, which was perfect weather for skating. The arena was just as big as they remembered it, except this time there were going to be considerably less people, so the sponsors made a separate seating area for guests at the first 3 or 4 rows of bleachers on either side of the skating rink.

Once people started to show up, the X-Games sponsors showed Max, PJ, and Bobby to their judging table, were there were four seats ready and several scoring boards with black markers next to them.

"Um, so like, where's this other judge guy anyway?" Bobby asked squinting at one of the sponsors.

"Oh, he'll be along shortly." The sponsor said, rushing off to attend to a large X-Games truck that lightly crashed into one of the poles outside the arena.

Max took a seat and examined the table, which was covered in a green cloth and had a black, and red 'X-Games' worded on the front of the judging panel. "This is gonna be sooo sweet! I never thought I'd be able to judge one of these things. It's like we have seniority or something!"

"Couldn't the shirts be a little bigger though?" PJ said struggling to push down his X-Games t-shirt, which happened to be a size too small for him.

"Hey, who's that walking towards us?" Bobby said squinting in the opposite direction of the judging panel.

"It's Shala and Miles!" PJ said now holding his shirt firmly down, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey everyone! Glad you guys all made it!" Miles said happily approaching the panel.

"Thanks, man, and good luck today. But hey, listen we can't talk right now." Max said looking around to see if any sponsors were watching. "We're not allowed to talk to the competitors."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Bobby, you left your glasses in the classroom the other day. I think they fell off when you were laughing." Miles said handing Bobby his glasses.

"When PJ was starting at the prof's comb-over? Haha, oh yeah, that's where I left 'em!" Bobby said shoving the glasses onto his face.

"I was staring at the board!" he accidentally let go of his shirt and his belly was exposed, to which his friends shared a hearty laugh at.

"A-HYUK! Hiya fellers!"

Max spun in his chair to see his dad riding in his convertible through the skating rink towards them.

"Who's that?" Miles asked curiously.

"Dad! Dad…what're... no, wait…the brakes dad! Step on the-!"

Goofy had accidentally crashed into one of the X-Games souvenir stands. "Opps….sorry." he said as the sponsor's gave him a dirty look.

"Wait. Could _he_ be the fourth judge?" PJ asked nervously. Max looked at PJ, almost horrified at the thought.

"No. That would be me." said a familiar voice from behind Miles and Shala.

Max, PJ, Bobby, and Shala all recognized him immediately, "BRAD?" exclaimed Max.

"Hey, it's Bradley Uppercrust III. Get it right, will you?" Bradley said passing through Miles and Shala as if they didn't exist. "So what brings you three-" he looked at PJ, "Sorry, _two_, winners here?"

"What does it look like? We're judges!" PJ said, annoyed.

"I see you're still hanging with daddy, huh?" Bradley said looking behind Max, Goofy was trying to fix the souvenir stand, but was only making it worse, much to the sponsor's dismay.

"He's just here to watch." Max said quickly, still not completely sure of why his dad was there.

Bradley turned around to Miles. "Um…don't you know you're not supposed to be here, nooby?"

"We were just leaving, Monsieur 'Dead-Last'." Shala said emotionless and staring at Bradley.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Mocha chino. How have you been?" Bradley said sarcastically.

Shala just gave him an annoyed stare. "Hmm, no you're right, I don't really care." Bradley said turning around back to Max, PJ, and Bobby. "Anyway, gentlemen, I certainly hope this will be quite the show. Hopefully there'll be no 'accidents' again this year eh, PJ ol' buddy." he said patting PJ on the shoulder before taking a seat. PJ shot him a dirty look.

Goofy stumbled over to the judging table and gave Max a big hug from behind, "Hiya Maxie! A-Hyuk! Just got word this mornin' that you was one of them judging fellers!"

Goofy looked over to his right to see Bradley staring at him quite indifferently, "Mr. Goof."

"Well if it ain't Bradley Upperfusht the Turd…A-Hyuk!"

"UPPERCRRRRRRRUST…..the third!" Bradley said annoyed slamming the table.

"Oh, looks like they're taking roll, I'd better get going!" Miles said running off to the stands waving good-bye to everyone.

"We should get going too. Come on let's find a seat." Shala said motioning Goofy over to the bleachers.

"All righty then! Good luck boys! And remember! Stayyyyy focused!" Goofy said as he disappeared into the growing crowd with Shala.

Once everyone was briefed and settled in, the skateboarding competitors were called to the ramps and introduced. There were eleven competitors in total, Miles included. All of the skaters basically had to perform original stunts for the audience and the judges, similar to the preliminaries Max competed in against the Gammas the previous year, except this time the competitors appeared much older and more experienced college skaters. Miles stuck out like a sore thumb because of his youthful appearance and lack of facial hair. Once order was decided the competition began.

The first few skaters did exceptionally well, but their stunts were pretty generic and their performances were very short. Bobby and Max gave very similar scores to the majority of the skaters in the first batch, while Bradley and PJ seemed to just pick random scores out of hat (Bradley was just being bitter, but PJ was still drifting in daydreams, so he'd often miss the skater's performances). One of the skaters messed up badly on one of his grinding stunts and slipped of his board, causing him to land on the rail in between his legs (Bobby and Bradley laughed to themselves inappropriately, but no one gave a score).

There was one skater who was even skinnier than goofy was, who caught everyone's attention when he did a stunt like Max did the previous year (at the top of the ramp he stood on his board, vertically, on one tippy-toe for about four seconds) and followed up with a perfect grind and finished with a 360 back onto the holding area for the skaters. He had earned one of the highest scores out of the skaters that had performed thus far (Max gave him a 10, PJ gave a 10, Bobby gave a 9, and Bradley [randomly] gave a 7).

"Ah, finally, an interesting one…" Bradley said to himself. Bobby (who was sitting right next to him) gave him a curious look. It was finally Miles' turn to compete; he was the last one.

"Whaddya, mean?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

Bradley glanced at Bobby and he grinned menacingly, "Just shut up and watch."

"Go Miles! Show those other losers what the Gammas are made of!" Tank yelled from the crowd. He was sitting next to Goofy and Shala in the bleachers. Bradley just kept grinning.

"Aaaaand next we have twenty-year old Miles, representing the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity. He's the youngest contestant in this year's competition, let's see what he has to offer." The announcer said. It was the same small man with the powerful voice that was at the concert.

Miles went up to the ramp, looking reasonably confident and waved over at Shala, Tank and Goofy before leaping off the ramp headfirst. The crowd gasped in horror at this dangerous stunt, and the announcer nearly dropped his microphone.

"What is he _doing_?" said the announcer trying not to sound horrified, "Miles takes a dive headfirst down the ramp! And….what's this? He…he flips midair! He's back on his board and barely sticks that landing at the bottom of the ramp!"

Max, PJ, and Bobby all looked in awe; the announcer kept talking, "Miles goes for the rails. Clean 360 onto the rail and sticks that grind like macaroni on cheese! All right folks he's skating across the rink at an incredible speed, headed straight for the other ramps, ollies and-WHAT?"

Miles' front wheels of his skateboard suddenly became loose and he was losing balance. "Folks it doesn't look like poor Miles can control his speed anymore and he's headed straight up that ramp! This isn't looking good, folks!"

"Brad, you creep! You did this didn't you!" Max said standing up and pointing at Bradley.

"What? Moi? Max, Max, Max, I'm….I'm hurt." Bradley said trying to sound mockingly innocent, which Max ignored.

"That's why you were late! You tampered with his skateboard!" PJ said hotly.

"Three." said Bradley calmly.

"Huh?" Max said blankly.

"Two." Max and PJ just looked at each other, as if they knew what Bradley was planning.

"One! Happy New Year!" Bobby yelled throwing papers in the air. Max and PJ just looked at him. "What?"

"And now for the fireworks." Bradley said folding his hands and looking back onto the areana. Miles' skateboard had a small rocket attached at the bottom which sent Miles flying at a terrifying speed up the tallest ramp.

"Oh! And Miles takes to the skies! Oh boy is that fall going to hurt!" said the announcer. The whole crowd looked into the sky, terrified. Nobody moved.

After a few long seconds, Miles came falling down, but he was still on his board, and this time he was doing 360s upside down. "What's this! It's…..it's him! Doing a series of perfect midair 360s! But it still doesn't look good folks, with his two front wheels gone, I'm afraid young Miles could be crashing to his doom!

"But wait! He flips over again! He's still on his board heading towards the ramp….but he's facing the wrong way! He's falling faster and faster and…MY WORD!" the crowd erupted in a cheer. Miles was going down the ramp doing a backwards wheelie, struggling to maintain his balance.

"I've never seen anything like it folks! He continues down the ramp…..he's still going too fast folks…..he's not out of danger yet….and…OH! He tries to turn at a stop! He's still going, though…..I see the sparks flying and…he makes a crash stop into the souvenir stand! Ladies and gentlemen was that a feat or what?"

The crowd was still in a cheer and Bradley in complete shock. Max, Bobby, PJ and a few other sponsors helped Miles up and tried fixing what was left of the ruined souvenir stand. Miles received a 10 from Max, PJ and Bobby, despite his crash, and even Bradley have him a 10 (it wasn't random, he just happened to be more impressed than shocked).

"We have our winner, folks! Miles wins the College X-Games 'Cant-Wait-To-Skate' Competition!" the announcer yelled out powerfully. Miles was immediately surrounded by new fans and he received a gold ribbon with the X-Games logo on it.

"WHERE IS HE?" said Tank's loud voice from the cheering crowd, he was wrestling his way towards the judging table. "WHERE'S THAT TWO TIMIN', NO GOOD-"

"Take it easy, Tank. I think your old friend Bradley took an early leave." Miles said walking towards talking smiling and looking thoroughly exhausted. Max, PJ, and Bobby were walking with him.

"Yeah, I saw him run off right after Miles was announced the winner." Max said patting Miles heavily on the shoulder.

"I gotta admit. I thought you were a goner on that last stunt, but alas, you never cease to surprise me." Shala said walking to Miles. "You really are the best there is."

Miles suddenly seemed overwhelmed with emotion, and lost any composure he may have had and hugged Shala passionately, tearing at the eyes a bit. "I didn't do it alone, old friend."

"A-HYUK! That was one heckuva show there boys!" Goofy said coming out of nowhere, embracing Miles and Bobby in a tight hug.

"Wow way to ruin the moment, dad." Max said reasonably amused. PJ didn't say anything.

"I'LL MURDER THAT LITTLE CHEATIN' SLIMEBALL!" Tank yelled furiously.

"Down, boy. He's not worth it…karma will catch up to him soon enough." Shala said gently lowering his arms.

"Hey, wanna go out and celebrate!" Max said grabbing Miles' destroyed skateboard.

"Sure, I'm game!" Miles said easing his way out of Goofy's grip.

"Aww shucks. Too bad I can't make it. I have to go pick up Sylvia. We're goin' on a fishin trip!" Goofy said happily.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Max said, secretly relieved on the inside.

"WHOO HOOO! PARTAYYY!" Bobby said running off in random directions, annoying the sponsors who were cleaning up the rink.

Goofy left to his car, which was still stationed near the destroyed souvenir stand and everyone else made their way out of the arena, with PJ straggling far behind, still trying to keep his shirt down. He was again in a daze, but this time it was a somewhat empty thought. PJ felt happy for Miles, probably the first time since they met, but he couldn't help feeling like what he did didn't matter anymore.

As the group walked on ahead, no one seemed to notice that PJ was far behind, who was beginning to feel that the more Miles seemed to do, the less significant he was becoming to both his friends and the girl who was walking closely by Miles' side.

**Review Please :)  
**


	8. Turbulence

** Been busy lately, so…. sorry for the irregular updates. Just bear with me :] Enjoy the chapter!**

It was an exciting evening for everyone who had watched the X-Games skating competition. After catching a late lunch, Miles, Max, Bobby, Tank, PJ, and Shala went to the nightclub to celebrate Miles' incredible victory at the skating rink earlier that day. The club was a lot more active than usual, and most of the college students who had watched Miles performed welcomed him warmly with pats on the backs, nudges on the shoulder, and occasional kisses on the cheek from the girls.

Tank, Max, Bobby, and Shala were recognized immediately too as the head of the Gamma house, previous X-Games competitors, and the girl from Miles' painting at the concert, so the group was almost treated as the guests of honor.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Tank said holding a root beer float high in the air, "To my little cousin Miles! Who woulda thunk it, huh? Not only did he embarrass the crud outta that no-good Bradley, but today, he came out triumphant in a situation that coulda damn well cost him his life! A true blue Gamma, baby!"

"Here! Here!" everyone clinked their cups/mugs together.

"Thanks for doing this for me you guys, it means a lot." Miles said looking embarrassed, yet happy.

"You earned it bro! I totally shoulda videotaped that or somethin'! That was wickedly cool man!" Bobby said excitedly. Everyone was sitting at a round table, the same one they sat at the year prior when Goofy and Sylvia danced the disco.

"Haha, well it wasn't all me y' know. Shala's the one I should really be thanking—"

"Oh here we go…" Shala said rolling her eyes and grinning.

"Growing up, we didn't even have a skating rink, so I'd practice in the streets in front of my house as often as I could, sometimes my practices would go late into the night. But, I was never alone…" Miles looked over at Shala and smiled, "Shala was always there with me while I practiced. She'd even give me pointers and spot me when I needed to. I couldn't have won today without her help."

"Perhaps. But the reason you won did not have to do much with skill, it was pure nerve, give yourself some credit man." Shala chuckled lightly.

"….Yeah, I guess I _was_ pretty good." Miles laughed jokingly. The others laughed along, except for PJ, who was keeping to himself, feeling awkward.

"Excuse me for a moment little chickadees…" Tank was looking at a group of girls who were staring at him; smiling and giggling childishly, "Uncle Tank's got some business to attend to." he winked at the guys and rushed off to the girls.

Suddenly, an upbeat song started playing, "OH! I love this song! Remember when we used to dance to this at my aunt's house?" Miles said excitedly to Shala.

"Heh, I remember you _trying_ to dance." Shala laughed.

"Hah! Hah! Very funny. Well I'm not exactly the same as I was when I was eight y' know."

"We'll see!" Shala said taking Miles to the dance floor. PJ just sighed and laid his chin on the table.

"Man, what a day. Still can't believe Brad tried to pull that stunt again…it's weird that he'd do that to his own fraternity too." Max said playing with his root beer float.

"Eh, I'm not too surprised, man. He probably just thought Miles would be an easy target cause he's new or something." PJ said not turning his head.

"Forget that! Did you see those moves Miles did out there? He's better than we are!" Bobby exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"Ehh, well…maybe a little…." Max said unenthusiastically.

"He said he competed in Nationals once, but he didn't place." said PJ.

"Huh? Well no wonder he won! Nationals are intense, dude. Even most pros don't compete!" Bobby explained.

"Well you gotta give the guy props. He made out way better than we did when Brad sabotaged us." Max said. PJ suddenly had a knot in his stomach, remembering that he didn't even compete in his final round of the X-Games because of Bradley, yet Miles actually came out of the sabotage better than when he went in.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something…?" PJ said, head still on the table, and looking onto the dance floor at Miles and Shala, who were dancing in a lively manner.

"Huh?" Max said turning his head to PJ.

"…Well, like…do you think girls find me attractive?"

"Oh….uhhhhh I…I don't know." Max said, stumbling over his words.

"I mean like would girls date me?"

"Sure they would buddy!" Bobby said patting PJ's shoulder.

"What? You really think so?"

"Oh yeahhh, I mean sure you're a tad on the heavy side, but what's not to love about you, huh?"

At that moment Tank came back and sat heavily back down at the table, looking reasonably irritated.

"What's eating you?" Max asked.

"Ah, those chicks just wanted me to introduce him to Miles. Saw him dancing with Shala moments later and lost interest….wouldn't even let me ask for their numbers. Feh!" said Tank before chugging down a good portion of his float.

"Hey, maybe he can give you some advice!" said Max. PJ glanced at him but didn't lift his head.

"Wha-?" Tank said mid-chug.

"Do you think girls would date PJ?" Bobby said, he leaned into Tank and then whispered quite loudly, "He's having insecurity issues."

Tank slowly poked Bobby's head away from him and smiled at PJ, eyes curtained. "Ohh, I know what this is about." He looked over to the dance floor and saw Miles and Shala still dancing.

PJ wanted to lie and something up, but the fact of the matter was that he was still a little jealous of Miles – and he found no use hiding it anymore, so he just mumbled out without thinking, "What does he have that I don't…?"

"Oh, that's a list that'll go on for hours baby!" Tank laughed, "But no, seriously, what's your deal eh? You like this girl or what?"

Bobby and Max just stared at PJ for a minute or so, he was looking fairly uncomfortable and somewhat jaded. He eventually moaned out in a helpless tone, "I think…I'm falling in love with her, man."

There was an awkward pause at the table, and nobody spoke for a good ten seconds, until eventually Tank busted out in laughter, "HAHAHAHA! Well ain't dat precious! Little PJ in love!" he roared.

"Hey man, cut him some slack!" Max said sternly at Tank, then turning once more to PJ, "I don't know what to tell you, dude. I thought you already told her how you felt, so what else can you do?"

The music was loud, but he could still make out what Max was saying, but didn't make any immediate gestures to show he acknowledged it. Max was right, what could he do? Confessing his love for her was bound to make him look like a fool, not to mention he wouldn't have the guts to do such a thing. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That was exactly what Miles had that PJ didn't: nerve. Not only was Miles already attractive, humble and honest, but he had nerves of steel and was incredibly resilient, unlike PJ who was shy, obese, and passive.

"I guess there is nothing I can do." PJ said lifting his head. He was watching Shala and Miles dance, and while he was watching, memories of him hanging out with them raced through his mind. In the past few weeks alone, Miles offered more to Shala than he felt like he did the whole past year. So far, PJ thought to himself, Miles has assisted Shala in her poetry by doing art, painted a picture for her, promoted her work, and accomplished a near impossible feat and chose to share the glory with her. And above all of that, he felt like Shala may have started to fall for him a bit. All he had done was blurt out random and awkward questions, withdraw from social gatherings, and pass out.

"Wait a minute! Is PJ jealous of Miles?" Bobby blurted out as if a light bulb just turned on over his head.

"WHOOP-DEE-DO! We got ourselves a genius over here, folks!" Tank said in a humorous, sarcastic manner.

"Why don't you just talk to Miles about it, then? I mean, if it turns out he doesn't like her, he can give you some pretty good advice, right?" Max said, growing somewhat bored of the conversation.

"If you say so, man." said PJ. He was feeling more and more pathetic by the minute.

"Look, bub, the ladies respond to confidence. Just look at ya, you're one big flabby spine!" Tank said measuring up PJ.

"Confidence, huh? How far did that get you? Heh heh heh…" Bobby laughed. Tank just stared at him, annoyed. Max and PJ chuckled a bit too.

"Hey what's everyone laughing at? It wasn't my dancing, was it?" Miles said returning to the table with Shala.

"Forget about it. Listen, I'm gonna head back to the Gamma house. I'll catch you there later, 'aight?" Tank said getting up and stretching.

"Okay, see you later." Miles said watching Tank work his way out of the club. "Man what a day, huh?"

"Tell me about it…" Max said, "And listen, we'll get Brad back for you. He's just-"

Miles put up his hand, "There's no need. Like Shala said, he's not worth it. Besides, he lost, right?"

"Still, it's fishy that he should show up…." Max said rubbing his chin.

"Vendetta's probably on his mind. Not too surprised myself, but don't bother yourself with his kind." Shala said calmly.

"Yeah, forget about Brad! Let's just enjoy the night!" Bobby said taking out a couple of cans of cheese spray.

"Actually I can't stick around; I should probably start heading back to the Gamma House too." Miles said scooting out of his seat. "Seriously though, you guys, thanks for doing all this for me."

"You sure you don't want a hit bro?" Bobby said tempting Miles with a couple of cheese spray bottles.

"Um…next time." Miles said smiling nervously.

"All right then, I'll walk you home." Shala said getting out of her seat as well. She and Miles said their good-byes and made their way out of the night club, which was still somewhat crowded and full of energy.

There was an awkward silence at the now reasonably empty table where Max, PJ, and Bobby were still sitting. "So…what now?" Max said breaking the silence.

"Seriously, no one wants a hit?" Bobby said showing the bottles of cheese spray again.

"Where do you even get those, man?" asked Max

"Get what?"

"Hey, I'm gonna turn in. I'll see you guys at the dorm, alright?" PJ said moving past Bobby to get out of his seat. His mind had been blank for the past minute or so, so he didn't really feel like sticking around anymore, especially since Shala left.

"Uh…okay. We'll catch up to you later." Max said yelling to PJ who made his way past the crowd to the exit.

It was a very cold night. The night sky was cloudless and midnight blue and the breeze whistled through the air, sending chills up PJ's spine as he walked further and further into the moonlight on the sidewalk. He wrapped his arms around his body for warmth and started heading towards his dorm.

The breeze blew directly in his face, making him tear up and squint. Why did the wind always have to work against him than with him, he thought, and why did it always have to cause him discomfort? He knew that this thought in the back of his mind was not simply about the cool breeze that blew towards him, he was reflecting on his life, and how he had had more unlucky strokes than he would care to remember. He thought about the competition again. Miles had been given very similar conditions that PJ had last year, and yet he made out far better than PJ could ever hope to. He was mainly thinking about the skating competition and Shala, who appeared to have become fonder of her childhood friend since the concert. Bradley had sabotaged Miles just as he did to PJ, and it actually helped him more than it hurt him. Miles had to be the luckiest guy on earth, PJ thought, things seem to come so easy to him – sure he said he had to practice skating a lot to get where he is now, but he's good at everything he does…and I don't understand why.

PJ stopped in his tracks. The breeze was not hard, but it was making his walk difficult. He thought for a brief moment how easy it would have been if he lived in the opposite direction." I'll just take the long way around, not like I have anything better to do." he said aloud to himself, turning on the spot. The thoughts and feelings that surfaced went through his mind several times, so after a few minutes he was walking aimlessly, wherever the wind blew. Eventually he realized he was walking past several houses on frat row.

He heard mumbling in the distance. He squinted his eyes forward and saw the Gamma house on the right side of the street, about 4 or 5 houses ahead. He could barely make out Miles and Shala, who were sitting on the steps of the house talking. PJ didn't know what drove him to do it, but he starting walking closer and closer to the house. He just wanted to see her, he didn't care that Miles was there. He hadn't had one decent conversation with her since he kissed her at the pond. When he got about one house away, he panicked that they might see him and hid behind the baby blue frat house the neighbored the Gammas.

"Did you hear something?" PJ heard Shala say.

"Probably just a raccoon or something." Miles said nonchalant.

PJ stood up. He had tripped when trying to hide behind the baby blue house. He brushed himself off and quietly tip-toed his way over to the side of the Gamma House. He had his back against the wall off the side of the house and slowly inched his way to the façade.

"I just don't know what to do, you know? What if I make the wrong choice?" Miles said. PJ was just starting to hear part of their conversation.

"Trust your judgment. You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out." Shala said encouragingly.

"I just don't….well, I mean, it was hard without you, Shala. Back home, there wasn't anyone I could really talk to, you know? To be honest, that's the main reason I decided to transfer here…"

PJ had no idea what they were talking about, but kept listening anyway, "You'll make the right choice. Just look at you. You've done nothing but good so far, just mull it over."

"Yeah, thanks…I will." Miles said sounding a bit more cheerful, "I'm gonna hit the sack. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, night." Shala said, PJ heard them get up. He peeked over the side of the house, the most infinitesimal amount he could without being seen but just enough to make out what was going on. Miles embraced Shala in a very tight hug. They stayed locked in that position for what seemed like hours, and Miles pecked Shala on the cheek as they started to go their separate ways.

Before PJ could gather himself up and leave without being seen, he heard a bellowing voice yell from above him.

"YO, PJ! WHATCHA DOIN DOWN THERE, EH? YOU'LL CATCH A COLD OUT HERE WEARING THAT TINY THING, SWEETHEART, HAHA." Tank yelled from a window two stories above where PJ was standing. PJ also just realized he was still wearing the shirt from the X-Games competition that was a size or two too small (no wonder he was cold, he thought).

"PJ?" Shala said with her and Miles' heads poking over to the side of the house where he was standing, flatfooted.

"What are you doing here? Did I forget something at the club?" Miles asked curiously, looking around for Max and Bobby, who were nowhere in sight.

"Um…I…was….just looking for…uhhh…" PJ looked up to Tank, who had his eyes curtained and lifted an eyebrow, grinning knowingly. PJ sighed and just stared at the ground. "Actually I just wanted to talk to Shala. I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

"Don't worry about it. Something on your mind?" Shala asked.

"A lot, actually." PJ said 'as-a-matter-of-factly'. He completely forgot to adjust his tone, which had him and Shala a little taken aback.

Miles looked back and forth between PJ and Shala. "On that note, I'm going to….uh…go." Miles said heading inside. Tank closed the window he was peeking out of as well.

"Is something the matter?" Shala said looking at PJ unsurely.

PJ was not sure exactly what to say, or ask. The previous conversation had him more confused than anything, so he tried his best to ignore what he heard. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What was truly on his heart? Perhaps Shala really did prefer Miles over him. What to ask? What to say? He suddenly felt tears starting to form in his eyes again, but this time, the cool breeze was hitting his back.

**Yeah…not my best, but hey, tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll update again soon!**


	9. The Mysterious News

**Enjoy. :]**

"Double shot caramel latte, hold the whipped cream!"

PJ snapped back from his daydreams and noticed the overflowing coffee cup which he was filling; he stumbled as he dropped the cup, as he realized the coffee spilling out was burning his hand.

"C'mon man, you need to focus, you can't just be spilling our stuff everywhere like that." said PJ's coworker at the Bean Scene, she was doing work study the year before too – so she was somewhat a familiar face.

"Sorry! Sorry! …Uh, lemme get it right away!" PJ said, embarrassed.

"No, don't sweat it, just clean this up, I'll care of things." she said rushing to get the caramel latte.

It was relatively early in the morning, and PJ could not quite get over the small conversation he had with Shala just the night before. He could not explain why, but he kept playing the latter part of the conversation over and over in his head. He sighed, slowly grabbed a mop and some small towels and began to clean.

_"So, what's up? What'd you need to talk to me about?" Shala asked, curiously. PJ quickly mustered himself up and dried his tearing eyes, wiping his face to make it seem as if he was tired._

_ "Oh, yeah….umm…" PJ was trying to think of a reasonable excuse for stopping and talking to her, when really, he just enjoyed her company – and he particularly liked having Miles out of the picture for the time being. _

_ "I really just wanted to see you. Ever since we kissed at the pond, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." PJ thought to himself. Deep down it's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He had a deep void that he felt in the pit of his stomach, but just standing there with Shala seemed to make him completely forget about his worries, and just live in the moment. _

_ "I don't know, just a lot of stuff has happened in the past few weeks…nothing major, I just sorta needed someone to talk to I guess." He said still trying to pull down his small X-Games t-shirt. _

_ "Hmm, yeah. I've had a lot goin' on too. Hard to keep up with it all, huh?" Shala said._

_ PJ chuckled a bit, "Hard is an understatement."_

_ "Eh, you'll pull through. And hey, another props to you for the judging at the competition earlier. You guys did a great job."_

_ PJ had almost completely forgotten about Miles up until that point. "Haha I guess so? Miles was the real star. He made out one hundred times better than I did when Brad screwed with my equipment."_

_ "Maybe, but you guys still won in the end, and without you they never would have made it to the finals, would they?" Shala said playfully poking PJ's chest. _

_ "Haha…thanks." PJ said smiling. He took hold of Shala's hand (which was still on his chest) and held it with a soft grip. For a moment, she looked up into his eyes and they locked, just for a moment that seemed like minutes. Both didn't speak for a couple of seconds and just stood in silence, staring deep into their eyes._

_ PJ couldn't explain it, but he felt a strong connection with the stare – the eyes that shared that same passions, pains, and yearnings. Hand still at his chest, PJ's heart began to beat faster and faster until he began to visibly blush, to which he, out of habit, tried to hide with his hands and abruptly released Shala's hand. His shirt popped back up._

_ "Wow, I'm definitely getting tired. Gonna go catch some "Z's", got work study tomorrow. I'll catch ya' later, thanks for the talk." PJ said in one breath, rubbing his face and walking away down the road backwards, Shala still standing there with her hand floating in midair, growing colder by the cool breeze that blew._

"HELLO?! Anybody home in there?"

Again, PJ's thoughts were interrupted by his coworker, "Ah, sorry Natalie!" PJ had been standing there with the mop for over five minutes, and the spilled coffee was already beginning to get sticky and dry.

"Okay, look, why don't you take a ten. Go get some air will ya'?" she said, attending back to some customers, waving in Bobby, who was also doing work study at the Bean Scene (he was attempting to stack coffee cups like a castle at that moment).

PJ walked outside and took off his apron. It was a grey and cloudless day, and the air was crisp. He took out a granola bar he had in his pocket and began to unwrap it.

"Yo, Peej! Over here!"

PJ looked up to see Max and Shala walking towards him.

"Oh. Hi. What brings you guys here?" he said still unwrapping his bar.

"The cello player called out sick, so they want me to step in for him for a couple of hours." Shala said rolling her eyes. "I guess it's cool though, I didn't really want to do my Poly Sci homework anyway."

"What about you, man? You said you had class." PJ said looking at Max.

"Cancelled. Besides, isn't Bobby doing work study here too? That's entertainment in and of itself!" Max laughed.

"That's for sure. We're just lucky we don't have cheese on the menu." PJ smiled still struggling to unwrap his granola bar.

"Yeah, gotta see this." Max said taking out a camera and walking down the small stairway behind PJ, "See you guys inside."

PJ was just about to open his mouth to say something to Shala when he heard a very faint, "Heya, Miles" from behind him.

Not a moment after, Miles jolted up from the stairway, accidently knocking into PJ (who dropped the now-opened granola bar to the floor) and was quite out of breath.

"What's up with you?" Shala said examining Miles, noticing a piece of paper in his hand.

"I've….got….to tell you…..something….something big!" Miles panted. He looked over at PJ and his dropped snack. "Sorry buddy." He nodded to PJ.

"Wait, okay. So…big news?" Shala said looking both confused and uninterested.

Miles glanced over at PJ again. "Actually, now's not the time. Let's talk…. later this week. How's….. Sunday…at the cinema?" he began to catch his breath.

"Um…okayyy?" Shala said, watching him stand fully up and stretching a bit.

"Anyway, I gotta run. I'll catch you—"

"Wait, why don't you just tell me really quick now?" Shala said eyes curtained and looking somewhat bored.

"I can leave." PJ said, looking mildly irritated that he lost his snack.

"Trust me, it's better if we wait. Laters!" Miles said to Shala as he jolted away. PJ and Shala watched him run until he was out of sight.

"Huh, he's always rushing." Shala said arms crossed and looking confused.

"CRASHHHHH!"

PJ and Shala rushed downstairs to see what happened. They walked in on a crowd laughing lightly and Bobby's head stuck in one of the saxophones (he had tripped over his untied shoelaces and crashed into the instruments, still holding the platter of coffee). Max was taking pictures and Natalie just buried her face in her palm.

Bobby managed to stand and turn around. "Hehehe, order up?"

That night at the dorm, PJ was attempting to do some last minute Calculus homework, while Max went through and laughed at the photos he took earlier that day and while Bobby clipped his toenails.

"I think this was a good first day. Heh heh." Bobby said looking over to PJ.

"Crumby is more like it. We're just lucky we didn't get fired." PJ said, still embarrassed that he was lost in daydreams on his first day of work.

"'Least I got some good shots." Max said, still going through pictures.

PJ couldn't focus on his homework. He still could not get over the mysterious conversation that ensued earlier that day. He also had a suspicion that whatever it was, it was going to affect him.

"I need your guys' help with something." PJ said turning in his chair suddenly.

"Umm…I'll try, but I don't remember much from Calculus, I remember 'Hola' and 'Taco'!" Bobby said happily.

"That's Spanish, genius." Max said

"How do you say that in Calculus?"

"Forget that. Listen, I might have sorta kinda overheard Miles and Shala talking last night after the X-Games thing, and they're going to meet up again on Sunday."

"So?" Bobby said still clipping his nails.

"Well, you know that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen?"

"Waaiiiiittt….did you want us to ask them for you?" Max said looking up from his camera.

"No! Well…sort of. I guess you could maybe ask Miles what's up." PJ mumbled.

"If he wouldn't say it around you, he probably wouldn't tell me." Max said rubbing his chin, "Hey, why not just happen to be at the same place at the same time while they're talking about it?" Max winked.

"You think I should follow them?" PJ said, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft, well it sounds bad when you say it like that…" Max said.

"We could be stalking them instead." Bobby said smiling, PJ and Max just looked at him.

"Sometimes I think your brain is a can of cheese." PJ said.

"So anyway, just do that. Nothing wrong with spying if you think it's gonna affect you right?

"Yeah, but like—"

"We'll go with you! It'll be like a super top secret mission! …But where are we going exactly?" Bobby asked scratching his head.

"He said something about the movies, I think. I don't really wanna spy though, what if we get caught?" PJ said, looking nervous.

"I dunno, but like I said, if you think whatever he has to tell Shala is gonna affect you, go for it." Max said.

PJ stood up and looked out the window, it was pitch black. He didn't know why Miles had such an effect on him, but everything he had done so far effected PJ in one way or another, so he just felt like he had to knew what this "Big News" was.

He sighed, "Fine…I'm game. I don't really like spying on people, but this time I really want to know."

"Cool, Sunday at the cinema it is! Good thing too. My dad wanted me to visit that day…"

The feeling of anxiety built up inside of PJ. What was this mysterious news he had to deliver, and why did he have to take Shala out to a movie to tell her? PJ felt more intrusive than he was comfortable with, but he wanted to know. Especially since his suspicion was that the news Miles was going to give her was, in some shape or form, going to drive PJ further away from her.


	10. Knowing

It was Sunday night. Max, PJ, and Bobby had already headed out to the movie theater not far from the college campus.

The trio waited outside the small theater, which was not particularly crowded that night, and kept their eyes peeled for Shala and Miles.

"Hey, hey, what time are they supposed to get here?" Bobby said looking over at PJ.

"I don't know, he didn't say a time. I just assumed it would be tonight." PJ said scanning the parking lot in front of him. "I still don't feel right about this though, Max, maybe we should turn back now before they show up."

"What are you so worried for? I think this is pretty fun! It's been a long time since we've done this kind of stuff!" Max said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly have a great experience with movie theaters either (referring to the time he and Max saw a Horror movie back in Goof Troop)."

"Hey, what are you bozo's doing here?" said a deep voice coming from inside the theater. Tank had walked out with a very attractive girl that PJ recognized from the club the other night.

"Doin' some recon. Nothin' special." Max said nonchalantly.

"Haha, 'nothin' special', he says. That would explain why tubby over there is shaking in his boots!" Tank laughed looking at PJ, who was looking more and more nervous by the minute.

"Leave him alone, don't you have some Gamma business to do?" Max said, still enjoying the anticipation of the night.

"Nah, took the night off. Went to see a movie to ease my nerves."

"Forget nerves, what's with the girl? You on a date?" Bobby said, looking surprised.

"Double date. Ran into Miles and Shala a little while back. Go figure." Tank said pointing inside the theater.

"What? They were already in?" Max said, worried that he had missed something.

"Hey, you remember what were they talking about in there?" PJ asked feverishly grabbing Tanks arms.

Tank curtained his eyes and smiled, "'Nothin' special'."

"C'mon, we'll miss everything!" Max yelled over to PJ. He and Bobby were already at the doors. PJ soon raced over and joined them, afraid of what he was about to hear.

"What was that all about?" The girl with Tank asked.

Tank looked at her and shrugged, "I don't ask questions that I don't want answers to."

Once inside, the three made their way the popcorn machines, looking around carefully to see who was around.

"Hey, there's barely anyone in here." PJ said suddenly feeling less nervous.

"That's not too shocking, it's a Sunday night." Max said approaching the snack bar counter. "One large popcorn, please, extra butter."

"Are we going to watch a movie?" Bobby asked eyeing the snacks.

"Might as well. Who knows, they could still be in the theater."

"Hey, wait, you guys hear that?" PJ said, shushing Max and Bobby. The sounds of Shala and Miles talking were coming from a nearby hallway where the theaters were.

"Aww geez, this is bad!" PJ whispered loudly, "Whaddya we do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Max said whispering back.

"This was your idea, man!" PJ whispered a tad louder.

"Just shut up and hide! We'll cover you." Max said waving PJ off as he and Bobby walked towards the hallway.

Out of desperation, PJ jumped and hid behind the snack counter, which greatly confused the cashier.

"Oh, hey guys, how's it goin'?" PJ heard Miles say.

"Just about to…uh, watch a movie…?" Bobby said looking at Max.

"…Yeah, um, we were just about to buy tickets!" Max said, thinking on his feet.

"Hey you! You forgot your popcorn!" said the cashier.

"That's okay, why don't you just give it to P-" Max covered Bobby's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"We're gonna go…heh heh…um, enjoy your night!" Max said dragging Bobby over to buy a movie ticket as to not seem more suspicious.

"Okay…bye?" Shala said, she looked over to Miles, "Strange fellows."

"Maybe we should have told them all the good movies stopped playing?" Miles said rubbing the back of his head.

PJ was still behind the counter, looking for an opening to escape. He was regretting coming to the theater more and more, but he played it cool. The cashier, who was even more confused by what just happened, ignored PJ.

Soon, PJ heard the two walk closer to the snack bar, and they appeared to resume their conversation.

"So, anyway, what do you think? Is it something you'd wanna do with me?" Miles asked, his voice had a hint of urgency, but not pressuring.

"Yes, I already told you. I've only dreamed of doing something like that, it would be beyond cool! So… I would love to, but I need time to reflect and really think about it, y' dig?" Shala replied.

"Totally. Just as long as you think with your heart. Honestly, I don't think I could do this without you. We'd make the perfect team." Miles smiled.

"Well, it's hard to argue with the truth, man." Shala laughed.

PJ couldn't make heads or tails of what they were talking about, but his deep suspicion, he felt, was confirmed. PJ didn't want to pass judgment and assume Miles was going to take her away from him, but the conversation sounded very exclusive.

"Hey while we're here, why not get some snacks?" Miles said walking up to the counter, PJ shuddered. "Can I get a churro please? Want one?" He looked over to Shala.

"Nah, still full of popcorn."

"Okay, suit yourself."

"I'm gonna go outside and make a phone call, be back in a flash." Shala said walking out the door.

PJ sighed. Now he would just have to wait for Miles to get his snack and leave, then he could join up with the others in the theater. He still felt uneasy about the conversation, and felt pathetic that he was acting so paranoid, but he couldn't help feeling more and more desperate around Miles. He continued to lay quietly behind the counter, trying his best not to make a sound as Miles waited for his churro.

"BOOP DEEEE BOOOOOOP!"

PJ's face went white. His cell phone was ringing, loudly. He could hear Miles shuffling in his pants to find his phone, but PJ knew it wouldn't be long before he realized it wasn't his phone…or his ringtone.

After what seemed like hours, PJ grabbed hold of his phone and quickly hit ignore, not checking to see who it was.

"Hey, did you drop your phone or something? It may be behind the counter." Miles told the cashier as he paid for his churro.

The cashier looked down at PJ, who was silently pleading with him not to blow his cover.

"Yeah…I did. I don't bother picking it up though, it's about 200 pounds and covered with fur." The cashier said. PJ looked at him, annoyed.

"Oh…well, okay then. Have a good night, man." PJ heard Miles walk out the front doors.

"You're a jerk." PJ said standing up, and dusting himself clean.

"You're welcome."

An hour or so passed, and PJ was sitting alone at one of the tables nearby, lost in thought again. He wanted to turn a lot of the things he was feeling at that moment into poetry, but had left his poetry book at home (he would occasionally scribble on a napkin). PJ felt like the night was very anticlimactic, and pleasantly less hectic than usual, but he still felt like he needed closure.

Eventually, Max and Bobby showed up from the theaters, and came and sat down with PJ, who was still thinking to himself.

"Didn't think you'd still be out here. Did they find you?" Max asked.

"No." PJ said, feeling jaded.

"Wha'd they say?" Bobby asked, still eating popcorn he bought inside the theater.

"I couldn't really make sense of it, but from what it sounds like, I think they have really made some super special bond or something.."

"Super special…bond?" Max asked, bewildered.

"I could just be misunderstanding, but from the tone he was speaking in, I think he really wants to be with her."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. That may not be the case, otherwise Tank wouldn't have messed with you like that, but if it is, what will you do?" Max asked.

"I don't care man, I just don't want to lose her, even if she doesn't like me the way I like her." PJ said.

"To be fair, most of its self-inflicted. Just be up front with her, man. She's a cool girl, just talk to her." Max said taking some of Bobby's popcorn.

"This is nothing like last year, Max. I don't wanna confess my feelings yet, I just want to hang out with her." PJ said taking out his phone and playing with it.

"Heh heh, wow, even Max wasn't this much of a bleeding heart when he liked Roxanne!" Bobby laughed.

"Not like I enjoy it, man." PJ said finally opening his phone.

"Well, I know spying was my idea, but I really think you should just talk to her about it…and don't freak out when you do." Max added playfully.

He stared blankly at his phone for a while, then closed it. Shala was the one who had called him just before while he was under the counter. He assumed she was going to break the big news to him, so as much as he wanted to respond to the miss call, he just put his phone in his back pocket.

"What are you doin' to that napkin anyway?" Bobby said looking at PJ scribbling on his napkin, now covered in pen ink.

"Just jotting down some poetry…sort of a habit of mine whenever I'm feeling down."

"Ohhhhhhhh…..huh, no wonder you write so much."

Max's eyes widened. "Hey! That's it!"

PJ and Bobby straightened up in their chairs with a start and looked over at Max. His voice echoed a bit more since the lobby for the theater was practically empty now (except for the cashier, who decided to pay them no mind).

"Uh….what's 'it'?" PJ asked, looking more startled than confused.

"Your poetry, dude! That's how you can reel Shala back in!" Max said looking rather confident.

"Wha-?"

"Peej, your poetry is what got Shala into you in the first place! If you just read her some poetry again, you'll be set!"

"Oh yeahhh! She's totally into this guy's work, huh?" Bobby said pointing at PJ.

"Okay, yeah, that all sounds great, but when will I have the time? She's always with Miles, and I'm too much of a wimp to ask her on a date, again."

"You don't have to." Max said reclining in his chair as if he was about to take a nap. "The Bean Scene has open mic nights, right? Just go to the next one and read your poetry aloud. She'll be there for sure."

"Yeah, look man that's pretty cool of you to say and all but-"

"But nothing, buddy, you've got this one in the bag. Even Miles can't out do you here."

"Okay, but did you forget I have stage fright man?" PJ said, "I'd freeze up on that stage and look like a moron. Why do you think I just stood on the sidelines last year?"

"You've gotta work on your confidence, dude. Anyway, if your gut feeling is correct or whatever, then this really may be your only shot." Max replied, still reclined in his chair.

"Go for broke Mr. Heartbreaker!" Bobby said patting PJ hard on the back.

PJ didn't say anything for a little while. He took out his phone again and looked at the missed call from Shala. Was poetry really the key to winning Shala's heart? And if it was, was it enough to out- do Miles?

"Fine, I'll do it…I guess." PJ said feeling a bit more confident, but mumbled at the end. He grabbed his pen firmly, "If it's the only way to win her back, then I'll do what it takes!"

"That's the spirit, Peej! C'mon, let's blow this joint, we've got work to do!" Max said getting up from his chair. PJ and Bobby followed behind.

"Poetry. Heh, who woulda' thunk it? You'll have her falling for you again in noooo time, bro." Bobby said playfully swooning and falling on PJ's shoulder.

"It's not going to work." a voice said out of nowhere. The trio turned around and saw the cashier still standing there, wiping the counter.

"Uh…what?" Max said.

"You can try if you want, but reading that girl poetry won't do you any good now." The cashier said smiling, not looking up.

"Okay mister, I-know-everything-smarty-pants-o-lot, how do you know? You some kind of psychic?" Bobby said pointing in the direction of the cashier.

"Like I said, do what you want." The cashier said looking up. "Maybe I know something, maybe I don't. It's useless." he said, continuing to grin knowingly.

Max, PJ, and Bobby got the feeling he overheard the full conversation Shala and Miles had.

"Whatever, man. You don't know the first thing about her. C'mon let's just go." PJ said walking out the door, with Max and Bobby by his side. He had gained newfound confidence that he had not had before entering the theater. Poetry, the only thing he was truly good at, could bring him closer to the girl he loved. Open mic night was his chance to expose his inner self, which was risky, but he was willing to do it if it meant having Shala back. However, with this newfound confidence, a black hole of dread and doubt formed at the pit of his stomach, and only grew larger as he walked out the front doors of the theater; the cashier at the counter still grinning knowingly at his back.

**Okay so...yeah, i've been gone for a while haha. Out of nowhere I got super busy, and I hit writers block at the same time! But, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, review, rate, and follow if you like the story! I'll honestly be more likely to update if I get reviews letting me know who you guys like it (...or don't) :P**


	11. Daydreams and Nightmares

**...Heyyyy guys. Haha. I'm back! I'll get into it later, but for now, enjoy the chapter. :]**

Deep orange light filtered through the blinds of PJ's empty dorm room as he wrote poetry at his desk. He looked up from his desk and out the window to think for a moment; there were leaves of every color scattered about the ground outside and there was a gentle breeze outside that seemed to be whipping lazily in every direction.

A pair a gentle, warm hands planted themselves on PJ's shoulders as he gazed out the window. He continued to stare as Shala moved closer into his body, wrapping her arms around is collar and placing her head next to his. PJ smiled and continued his writing. After a few seconds she placed her hands on top of his, softly halting his writing. PJ looked over to her and she was staring directly into his eyes. She curtained her eyes as she leaned in to his face, moving her hand up to his cheek as she did so. PJ closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. He felt his entire body warm up; he gently moved his hands to her cheek and drew her in closer.

Soon, his hands felt empty. He opened them only to see Shala's body drifting away, as if her body was slowly turning to burgundy sand. He desperately tried grabbing her but she was being carried away as if by wind. She blew slowly out of his dorm room door and into the hallway, where he frantically chased after her, abandoning his poetry book, which was no longer visible as his entire room was turning to black. He tried calling out her name, but no sound came out as he tried to speak. At the end of the hallway was an art canvas, and the person drawing on it was a very familiar figure that PJ could not immediately identify since his vision mysteriously became blurred. Shala's sand began to turn into ink, and formed itself into a portrait of her on the canvas.

PJ tried running toward the end of the hall but he wasn't getting any closer. He tried running as fast as he possibly could, trying to get Shala back. The artist then turned around and without warning, kicked a skateboard right towards PJ's face. It got closer and closer to his face and in one last ditch effort, tried screaming Shala's name…

"SHALA!" PJ woke up with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat and his face was pale. His scream had not woken up Max and Bobby, who were very heavy sleepers. He looked around his dorm room and realized it had all been a bad dream. He planted his face into his hands and tried to wipe some of the sweat from his face as he muttered, "Damn….not again."

Almost two weeks had gone by since Max, PJ, and Bobby went to the cinema to 'spy' on Miles and Shala. Halloween had already long passed and the semester was officially in full swing. With midterms around the corner, work at the Bean Scene, and tons of homework, PJ hardly had any time to himself.

He still saw Shala almost every day. When he wasn't working, he would purposely bring all of his school materials to the café and work. PJ would often find himself gazing at her, sometimes replaying their private moment they had together at the pond. He was intrigued, but also mystified by her, as he knew there was much more to her that he wanted to know about…

"Hey! I got it! The answer is 45.6x over pi!" Bobby yelled out, disrupting the silence of the Bean Scene.

"Bobby…we're doing history homework." PJ said, directing his attention to Bobby's notes, which were mostly jibberish.

"Ohhhh…so is the answer Saturn?"

"Try Ur-Anus bub, that's where your head always seems to be, haha" Tank had just come in from the stone stairwell, carrying a large art canvas.

"Tank? What are you doing here?" PJ asked blankly, "And what's with the canvas?"

"Forget about it. What are you two goons up to?" Tank said looking at the strange array of notes Bobby had on the table.

"We're studying for midterms…" PJ looked over at Bobby, who was now trying to balance a spoon on his nose, "…..kinda."

"Hmph, so how'd your little charade at the movies go the other week?"

PJ paused and tried not to look nervous, "What charade? We just went to see a movie, that's all."

Tank smiled as he walked away towards the stage, "Haha, sure, Peejie – boy, whatever you say."

PJ suddenly felt really uneasy, "See! That's the same exact smile that dude at the movie theater gave us! He knows something!" he whispered loudly to Bobby.

"So what? You're gonna be a BIG hit at open-mic night, just like Max said!" Bobby said, still balancing spoons on his nose.

"Shut up!" PJ whispered loudly, leaning across the table to cover Bobby's mouth.

"Could you guys get any louder?" Shala said coming from behind the counter near the register, with a lazy expression on her face, "And….what are you doing?"

PJ was still across the table, stray papers buried beneath him. "Uhh….studying?"

"No he's not." Tank chuckled from the stage.

"Shut up, Tank…" PJ glared at him from across the room, which was surprisingly empty for a Saturday.

"Hey, but is it true? What he said?" Shala said, watching PJ scoot himself off the table, "You're going to be performing at open-mic night?"

"Um…yeah, I guess so…" PJ said sheepishly. He was beginning to feel a lot more anxious.

"That's great! I was hoping you would. You should have told me sooner so I could have put you on the roster…"

PJ was actually trying to keep it a secret; he did not want to feel any additional pressure.

"Oh, I was wondering, what's up with Tank's canvas?" PJ said looking back over at Tank, who was talking to Miles, came out from the back room, apparently painting (he was covered in paint).

"Miles is going to be doing illustrations for everyone who performs on stage tomorrow night. He's just doing a little bit of practice right now." said Shala.

"Cooooool! Hey! That means he's gonna make you one too, PJ!" Bobby said patting him on the back.

PJ suddenly had a flashback of one of his bad dreams. He remembered the mysterious, yet familiar artist in his dream painting Shala's face on a canvas. "Yeah…haha….great."

PJ gathered his notes and his poetry book and began to head for the exit. "I'll catch you guys later, I'm gonna go meet up with Max, he should be out of class now."

"Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow then." Shala said as PJ headed towards the stone stairwell, glancing one more time at the stage before he disappeared.

"I don't know what to do anymore Max." PJ said sitting on a nearby bench near the Psychology building, where Max just had class, "I thought open mic night could be my chance, but instead it could just be another disaster."

"Honestly, I don't get why you're worrying so much." Max said reclining next to PJ on the bench, "So Miles is gonna paint you a picture while you recite your stuff, big whoop."

"Haven't you seen his stuff? No offense to the poets or anything, but what he draws is usually better than what the poet says! I know he doesn't mean to overshadow them, but people tend to like his art more…"

"And…?" Max asked.

"And, if I perform, chances are Miles is going to upstage me – meaning I won't get Shala's attention at all."

Max thought for a minute, looking up at the sky, which was beginning to clear up to a warm, blue color. He smiled, "So all that means is, you've gotta have a better poem then his painting!"

"I don't wanna compete with him, man, I just wanna read poetry." PJ said sheepishly twiddling with his black poetry book which was stuffed with notes.

"You don't have to, just do what you usually do! You're really, really good, just believe in your talent." Max said patting PJ on the shoulder.

"Yeah but, like…"

"Noooo 'buts'." Max said pulling PJ off the bench, "C'mon, what could possibly go wro—?"

PJ just looked at Max crossing his arms.

"Eh…nevermind I said that. Just have fun with it, dude."

PJ looked down at his poetry book. He really did find poetry fun, it was like his little escape from reality, and he felt even better on the inside knowing Shala would be watching.

"Okay? So….go write stuff or something. I'll see you back at the room. I think my dad's been trying to call me…weird."

"All right then…catch you later I guess." PJ said walking away from the Psychology building. On his way back to his dorm, he again passed by the pond, remembering his and Shala's special, yet short, moment together. He was hoping to repeat moments like that after open mic night.

He decided to sit down at the pond and he took out his poetry book and began scribbling down some ideas. He didn't want to go back to his room because of the terrifying flashbacks he got as he walked through the hallway.

Interrupting his train of thought, he had a very strange daydream. The mysterious artist from his past dream was standing on the stage at the Bean Scene, with an empty canvas. In his dream, PJ stared at it, expecting another painting of Shala to appear, but instead, as if by magic, another picture was being painted out of thin air. The artist still not moving, a painting of a clock was being made, and in the back of his head, PJ could hear ticking. The noise got louder and louder as the clock came further to competition and the artist, who PJ still couldn't quite identify, was just standing there, as if he was waiting for PJ to make his move.

PJ snapped out of his daydream. It turned out that he had spaced out an over an hour had passed. He now knew deep in his heart, that open mic night really could be his last chance. And, if he winds up being upstaged by Miles, he may truly be out of luck.

However, as if a sudden flame had ignited in his stomach, PJ became as determined as ever to make a poem worth remembering, one that not even Miles could overshadow. Shala was one connection he wasn't willing to lose without a fight. He firmly gripped his pencil and began to write.

He tried ignoring his haunting dreams that created the allusion that she was far away and held on desperately to his newfound confidence, he murmured to himself looking at the sun set over the horizon. "It doesn't matter how far she may be from me, with this pen, I can reach her."

**Annnnnddddddddd...I'm officially off hiatus. :P Sorry for the wait guys, but thanks for your patience and the reviews! Anyway, the story of my hiatus is sorta weird, and it's actually a miracle I even managed to come back...oh well. I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect a new chapter soon! :)**


End file.
